Through the Years
by project ecto
Summary: A sneak peek into the lives of Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo; their ups and downs as they meet as children, grow as friends and live as lovers. HitsuHina. Includes multiple side pairings. AU: school life, college life, married life, you name it.
1. Part I

**Yes, I've uploaded Through the Years as a separate story because it's getting way too long to be a oneshot and ALOFAI is a collection of oneshots. So, please visit here for updates on Through the Years, but please continue to support ALOFAI too!**

**It's my first multi-chaptered AU fic, so comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Peter Pan.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Note: -o-O-o- means transition between past and present, while –x-X-x- means transition between scenes (as per usual).**

**Enjoy!**

**Part I**

**Words: 7261**

The turning of pages could be heard, as well as soft laughs and the ruffling of sheets. The room was enclosed within walls of navy blue. A beige-colored carpet encompassed the floor and at the back of the room was a king-sized bed, complete with fluffy pillows, cerulean comforters and an unused canopy. A couple was at the bed, flipping through pages of an old album. The young man, around mid-twenties, sported spiky white hair and possessed beautiful teal eyes. The lady of approximately the same age had jet black hair and captivating russet eyes. He was seated at the foot of the bed, while she laid at the edge, her head beside his ear.

"Aww, look at this one! You looked so cute!" Momo gushed, while pointing to a picture in the album she was flipping.

He scowled. Hitsugaya Toushirou did not like being called 'cute'. He was a man damn it, but that picture did bring out the cuteness in him, even he had to admit to that.

"What about you? You look so annoyingly cheery there," he retorted, smirking at her.

See, this was their usual banter. They would make fun of each other, which earned perceptions of a wrecked couple, or 'just friends' relationship, from distant people. However, what it truly meant was of course, much more than what people perceived. They _liked_ doing this; it reminded them of how they fell in love with their best friends. Yup, that's the Hitsugaya family for you.

"What!" Momo huffed, "I was trying to be friendly to the cold, distant boy. Besides, you liked it, I know you did!"

He didn't reply her, but simply turned his head to kiss her on the nose. She blushed a visible shade of pink and Toushirou is reminded of how she does that so easily, especially during their intimate moments.

"Toushirou, do you remember how we first met?" Momo asked softly, and smiled while replaying the scene in her head.

He didn't answer her immediately. Instead, he played with a lock of her hair before saying, "Of course I do. How can I forget?"

-o-O-o-

Hitsugaya Toushirou was just like any other normal 5 year old kid. He had two eyes, two ears, one nose, one mouth and able limbs. Well, maybe he wasn't _that_ normal, for he sported pure white hair and possessed teal eyes, a color not very prominent in anyone. And for that, he was shunned, outcast as the 'weird' kid. That, and because he was cold and kept his distance from everyone. It has been like that in the other kindergarten. The other kids wouldn't play with him, lest they be a victim of his icy glares, and left him alone most of the time. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered, and preferred to be left alone anyway. It was a vicious cycle.

But that cycle was broken in the very same year he moved into Karakura Town. Someone entered his life and changed things. She simply waltzed in like that, taking him by surprise, and made everything more beautiful. And she is none other than, Hinamori Momo.

The first time they met was simple. But it is exactly because it was simple, that allowed their relationship to grow and develop into one neither of them could ever have imagined.

It was a surprisingly sunny day, for it had been raining the past few days. The monsoon season had passed, and spring was brought along. As usual, Hitsugaya Toushirou was seated alone in the playroom, with the other kids in their own little worlds. He sat at a table in the corner, where all the books were. In front of him lay 'Peter Pan, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up' and he was reading it intently, fascinated by the idea of a place where children never grew old.

Without warning, he felt someone pull a chair across from him. Startled because of a couple of reasons, he snapped his head up to find out who the unexpected companion was. Surprised teal eyes met gleeful brown ones for the first time.

Without so much as a preamble, she started, "It's a sad ending, you know. Peter Pan, I mean. Well at least in my opinion I think it's sad. The Darling family—"

"Don't reveal the ending!" he interrupted, half angry at her for spoiling the plot for him and half shocked to realize that she was about the first to actually start a conversation with him. Him, Hitsugaya Toushirou, the 'weird' kid that everyone avoided. He thought she must either be stupid or just really bold. Wrong. What he didn't know was that that's just the kind of person Hinamori was and still is. She didn't care about what other people said about him, he seemed lonely yet interesting; it would be harmless to approach him. What _she_ didn't know was how her actions and innocence had led to the birth of something new.

She looked at him sheepishly and said, "Sorry...I promise I won't tell you anymore endings! Though my favorite would be Cinderella's."

Hitsugaya looked at her incredulously. He was in the middle of reading and here she was, apologizing and then rambling on about other endings he didn't care about. What was more incredulous was the fact she stuck a conversation and was even continuing it, albeit she was talking more to herself than to him as he wasn't really listening.

"...Hinamori Momo!"

"Huh...?" Hitsugaya asked dumbly.

"That's my name! I'm Hinamori Momo, what's yours?"

All of a sudden, he felt shy. He's never encountered such a situation before. What's more, it was a girl talking to him and he noticed, for the very first time, she had the warmest brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"...shirou," he mumbled, his first few syllables getting swallowed up by his embarrassment.

"Shirou?" Hinamori repeated curiously. "That's a funny name! Ah! Shirou-chan right?"

"No!" he blurted. "Hitsugaya Toushirou! My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"What's the difference?" she giggled. "I'll call you Shirou-chan from now on!"

Something like fear and horror filled his eyes as he hastily said, "Don't call me Shirou-chan!"

Before the both of them knew it, something had blossomed between them. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Time seemed to less solid than it usually was when they were together and it was soon dismissal. However, when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, it wasn't the end of Hitsugaya's surprises.

As Hinamori ran towards the pavement to get into her mother's car, she turned on her heel and faced him. The words that came out of her mouth took him aback.

"Shirou-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said cheerfully, and bounded away.

It left Hitsugaya standing there, with a light blush tinting his cheeks. No one has ever said they'll see him tomorrow. And he never expected anyone to say that to him. He never expected anyone to want to continue being his friend. Others couldn't even hold a proper conversation with him, let alone see him tomorrow. So when this strange girl, Hinamori Momo, said she'll see him tomorrow, with such a happy expression, he couldn't believe it.

Hitsugaya Toushirou had just made his first friend.

And just like that, they started growing closer and became each other's best friend. It was also how their families got together, and began having frequent house dates and gatherings. Needless to say, it was how everything started to fall into place.

Throughout the time he spent with her, he noticed something very prominent about her.

She was too selfless.

She always put others before her, sometimes even at the expense of herself. Once, during their elementary school years, she took the blame for something she didn't do...willingly, allowing the true culprits to get off the hook.

In Hinamori's fifth year in elementary school, three idiots from her class decided it would be fun to snatch Hinamori's hair tie and play tag (with her having to chase them to get her hair tie back) in the classroom. They got too carried away and one of them inevitably knocked into the teacher's desk, causing the vase to shatter near his feet. He let out a cry when a shard pierced his foot and the pain seared. In no time, he was bawling.

Hinamori, having completely forgotten her stolen hair tie, rushed to him to sweep the broken shards away and carefully plucked out the shard in his foot. He cried in pain but at least there wasn't any glass sticking out of his foot anymore. Hinamori tried to calm him down as his friends stood there speechless, with no clue as to what they should do.

"Shhh...it's okay," she comforted. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore right? You'll be fine."

She patted him and instructed the other boys to call a teacher. There was no need, as one had already arrived at the scene. Her eyes widened in shock when she laid eyes upon the broken glass and bleeding boy. She ordered the boys to get the nurse as bent down to the sniffling child. Mixed with her expression of sympathy was anger.

"Explain this!"

The boy looked like he was about to start bawling again so Hinamori spoke up, "Sensei, it's my fault. I suggested playing tag and accidentally hitting over the vase. Nichimirou-kun got hurt because of me. I'm sorry..."

"Hinamori-chan, you should have been more sensible! Because of your childishness, you got others hurt. Your mother will be hearing about this."

The boy had stopped his crying and was looking at Hinamori in surprise. It wasn't even her fault and she was taking the blame for it? What's more, they were the ones teasing her in the first place! What a strange girl...

As he was helped up by the teacher, Hinamori gave him a reassuring smile, which only made him blush and more confused.

Hitsugaya knew about it as Hinamori's mum came to school later that day to see the teacher. He asked her what happened and she told him everything, including the part where she had to write 'I will not play tag in the classroom.' fifty times for a week after school as punishment.

"Idiot. Serves you right for taking the blame," Hitsugaya said rather harshly.

"What else could I do? Nichimirou-kun was crying so badly and it's not like they meant for it to happen!" Hinamori replied heatedly. "I hope he can walk properly soon..."

Since then, she's always been like that: worrying only about others, hardly for herself. That was what made her special and, probably, was what made Hitsugaya like her even more.

Hinamori Momo walked into his life, and somehow, one way or another, melted her way through his cold heart.

-o-O-o-

"You practically walked up to me and into my life," Toushirou said.

"Yeah...I'm quite surprised at my boldness actually," Momo replied, looking down at the bed sheets.

"I'm glad for that," he said softly after a moment. "I'm glad you just walked into my life like that all of a sudden. And I'm glad you stayed."

She looked at him with a soft expression present in her features. "Me too," she replied with a smile and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Toushirou gave her a genuine smile and resumed flipping through the pages of their old photo album. He stopped at a page filled with pictures of their time as middle school students. Toushirou studied the picture of the both of them leaning their heads towards each other's. Momo had a big smile plastered on her face while Toushirou wore his usual scowl. He somehow still managed to look boyishly dashing. The picture was taken during the annual Karakura Middle School Festival and Momo had white cat's ears propped upon her head as a conjunction with her class's stall. Toushirou had to admit, she looked cute.

"Ah!" Momo exclaimed, noticing the picture that Toushirou was studying. "Our middle school days!"

"Yeah, quite eventful huh?" he asked, as he flipped through pages and pages of pictures taken during their middle school days.

"Mm! But I think it's only because you were there, it seems a lot of dramatic things happen when you're around."

"That's not true. Karakura has always been quite eventful. But anyway, aren't you glad that I skipped a grade then?" he asked, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

She laughed and said jokingly, "Yes, of course. I'm glad my best friend is a genius."

Toushirou had skipped the 7th grade when he took the aptitude test and discovered the child prodigy in himself. He never would've taken the test if it weren't for Momo. She was a year older than him and so, entered middle school earlier. School without Momo wasn't the same on multiple levels and he would never have admitted it, but he missed her. For some reason, he wanted to be with her. So, six months into that year, he stopped attending elementary school and was home- schooled for a period of time. At the end of the year, he took the aptitude test and chose to enroll into Karakura Middle School as a grade 8 student.

She was very surprised when she saw him in the hallway wearing the gakuran1 uniform and placing some books in his locker. She ran to him and almost exclaimed in surprise, turning some curious heads in the process. From that day on, they were more than inseparable.

He scowled at her and said, "You got yourself into a lot of trouble in those days."

"Yeah...I know."

-o-O-o-

_Ahhh...I'm bushed!"_ Hinamori thought to herself as she made her way back home after a long day at the school festival.

She was walking along the deserted, dark street alone. She had stayed a little later than her friends because of clean-up duty, and they had already gone their separate ways, leaving her the only one to take this route. Hitsugaya had also left; in fact, he left earlier than the others, saying he was bored or something. She didn't mind that much though, as she was still basking in the joy of the festival. It had been a success; their class even received many customers. If they raise the most money, the school will subsidize a class trip to Kyoto. Hinamori had never been to Kyoto, so she was really hoping they'd win.

Hinamori's train of thoughts was interrupted by peals of laughter and the crushing of metal cans. She looked in the distance and caught a glimpse of a few students (most likely high school ones, judging from their uniform) attempting to kick cans into a bin but failing terribly. They seemed to be drunk, for their laughter was crazy and their uniform disheveled. Hinamori didn't realize she had been staring until their attempts to score stopped and they started looking back at her.

She quickly turned her head away and picked up her pace. _"Maybe I should take the alleyway...I really don't want to walk past them..."_

She abruptly turned her heel and walked briskly towards the alleyway, hoping they wouldn't follow her.

No such luck. One of them cocked his head towards Hinamori's direction, a mischievous grin on his face. The others nodded and they made their way towards her, glad to finally get some action tonight.

Hinamori could feel her heart thumping against her chest and it did so more rapidly when she heard footsteps behind her. Sweat beaded upon her forehead as she picked up speed. The footsteps followed more closely than ever and she knew they were catching up, so she broke into a run. The frightened girl couldn't even make it to a few feet before a tall figure blocked her path.

Hinamori stopped in her tracks and sensing someone walking up to her, she spun to the side, only to be pushed against the wall by brute force. A well-toned arm was pressed against the wall beside her head while the tall guy stood his ground on the other side. She was trapped. Hinamori could almost hear heart beat ringing in her ears as she clutched the hem of her skirt, praying they wouldn't do anything to her.

"Mind telling us why you were checking us out?" the guy in front of her asked. The others snickered.

She couldn't see his face, or she was afraid to, but she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I-I'm sorry..." she stammered. "I didn't mean to..."

"So you _were_ checking us out!" he said, letting out the mad laughter Hinamori heard before. As if on cue, his other friends laughed along with him.

Hinamori snapped her head up in surprise. That was not what she meant at all. She got a glimpse of them and it seemed like they were delinquents with the piercings and attire. Just then, he stopped laughing and turn to face her again, his expression that of anticipation. He leaned in and whispered, his free hand travelling up in an attempt to trace her ear, "How about we—"

"Don't touch her."

A loud, boyish yet intimidating voice echoed throughout the alleyway.

Everyone turned their head in the direction of the voice and saw a short kid with snow white hair and teal eyes that gleamed in the night standing at the end, his body tensed. Hinamori's eyes widened at the sight of her childhood friend, relieved yet still afraid at the same time. She tried to run, but her feet were frozen in fear.

The leader (as it seemed), tilted his head in mockery and said, "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

A lanky guy with a nasal voice said, "Get lost kid. Can't you see we're busy?"

They didn't bother waiting for his reply and the leader proceeded in his attempt to touch her. Hinamori flinched and turned her head away in disgust and terror. She thought his rough fingers would graze her skin soon but it never came.

"I said 'don't touch her'!"

Hitsugaya strode towards to him and in a flash, he was knocked off his feet by a blow to his cheek. Upon seeing their leader get punched so hard, the rest of them shouted something obscene and charged towards Hitsugaya. The white-haired boy dodged a punch that would've hit his nose if he didn't, and swiftly sent a roundhouse kick towards the attacker. Another charged forward and sent a blow to Hitsugaya's cheek, causing him to stumble. Fortunately, he managed to regain his balance before he had the chance to fall. He felt a dulling pain at his left mouth and wiped at it, blood staining his hand. Following that, he never failed to dodge a blow or render the attackers unfit to continue.

Hinamori could only stare in awe as she watched Hitsugaya move expertly to defend or attack in an effort to protect her. When all of them were sprawled on the ground, he turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded silently and was led out of the alleyway, leaving the delinquents groaning in pain. The moment they were safely on the familiar street that led to her house, Hitsugaya snapped at her.

"Idiot! Why were you walking through the alleyway alone!" he said angrily.

Hinamori felt a sense of guilt overwhelm her as she answered meekly, "Sorry...I was staring at them and...and I didn't want to walk past them so I just used the alleyway. I didn't know they would follow me!"

Hitsugaya let out an irritated sigh. "Why did you even stare at them? You know these people will—"

"I didn't realize!"

The look in her eyes and guilty expression she wore made him stop reprimanding her. She looked as if she was about to cry and Hitsugaya hated it when she cried.

"Just...avoid alleyways. And don't stay out too late. Please don't cry."

He gave her a look that told her he was sorry for scolding her. She nodded and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're hurt," she said, noticing the dried blood at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself. And don't apologize."

"Thank you..." she said softly but gratefully, and tried to smile.

Hitsugaya felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Whatever," he replied gruffly, unwilling to admit he was actually worried. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Mm! Looks like those aikido2 lessons came in handy huh? Maybe I should go take them too," Hinamori said, attempting to make small talk.

"Honestly, I would rather not use it for that kind of purpose. And I think you should, I'm not always around to help you, you know."

"I know...speaking of which, why were you there anyway?"

Hitsugaya was caught by surprise. He didn't want to say it's because it was late and when he called Hinamori's house number, her mum said she wasn't back yet and that got him worried. So he went to look for her and finally found her cornered by some delinquents. He tried to think of some excuse but he had none.

"Hello? Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called and broke his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Never mind. Thanks again, I owe you one!"

"Yeah yeah," he replied nonchalantly. Hitsugaya was just relieved she was fine. For some reason, he didn't ever want to see her hurt and afraid like that again. So he made himself a promise: he would protect her.

Ever since his sorry excuse of a father left his mum when he was 4, he vowed to protect his mother. Hinamori held a special place in his heart and now, he will protect her too.

As they walked on, the two friends didn't realize that they were still holding hands.

-o-O-o-

"You protected me so many times," Momo stated suddenly.

"I made a promise," he simply answered.

"Yes you did. Thank you for keeping it," she smiled and kissed his nose. "Middle school was that eventful huh."

"If you think middle school was eventful, what about high school?"

Just then, he flipped to the page that held their high school photos, specifically their first few months in Karakura High School, in which they wore their high school uniforms for the first time. They stared at the pictures in from of them, both thinking the same things.

"Yeah, I remember. That's when everything changed."

-o-O-o-

Yes, high school was when everything changed: their friends, ups and downs, and most importantly, their relationship. It wasn't a quick progress; in fact, they needed many factors to change their relationship into what it should be.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori entered high school together and shared home class, as well as a few other classes together. They attracted a considerable amount of attention, mostly because of Hitsugaya's appearance, and also due to the fact no one has ever seen a guy and a girl that close as best friends before. However, they were both known for different reasons.

Hitsugaya was dubbed as the cold, distant (as usual) genius. It wasn't as bad as in kindergarten or elementary school though. He managed to make friends, a few of which were Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji and the infamous Matsumoto Rangiku, who became really close friends of his. Because he was a first-year student, no one paid much attention to him, so all they knew about the white-haired boy was his unapproachable personality, his intelligence and sports skills.

Hinamori, on the other hand, was known as the good-natured girl who was well-liked by her fellow first-years and seniors. She easily made friends, the close ones being Kuchiki Rukia, Kira Izuru and Matsumoto Rangiku (who seemed to know everyone and everything in the school). Students recognized her as the cheerful and friendly girl who sported a bun. How she was _best_ friends with Hitsugaya Toushirou was beyond everybody.

It had been well into the first quarter of the semester and the both of them gained quite a bit of fame. Hitsugaya because he joined the ice hockey team and was given the role of a forward after only a month of training. People found out he was not only a genius in academic terms, but also on ice. Hinamori did so because she was acknowledged as someone with great potential on stage when she joined the dance club (along with Rukia). With their fame and strong friendship that seemed to be more than that, their friends would sometimes 'discuss' about their relationship. Rumors went around the first-years, who speculated that they weren't just friends and they both actually liked each other. Some of them even regarded claims/denials Hitsugaya or Hinamori made as a facade to hide their true relationship status. They were half-right.

"Look at them, they're at it again," Rukia said, watching her two friends who were outside the classroom from her seat. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were placing their books back in their lockers (which, coincidentally, were right next to each other's), preparing to go home, and having idle chit-chat.

"What? They're just putting their books in their lockers," Ichigo retorted.

"No, idiot," Rukia snapped, "Look closely at Hitsugaya."

He looked and squinted, as well as the others who were there.

"What the...is Hitsugaya...smiling?" It was Renji who asked. If Hitsugaya had an identifier, it would be the absence of any smiles on his face.

True to his word, Hitsugaya was indeed smiling. And it wasn't his smirk, it was a genuine smile. One that no one ever saw before. He looked at Hinamori, who was rambling away rather animatedly and all of a sudden, she stopped. Hitsugaya's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of surprise in his eyes.

Before anyone knew it, he let out a laugh, a real, joyful laugh with a hint of amusement in his eyes. If Ichigo and the rest were surprised to see his smile, their mouths were agape now. Never in their lives had they seen him smile like that, let alone laugh so heartily.

Hinamori turned to him with her cheeks colored pink as she cried, "Hitsugaya-kun! That's not funny! I didn't mean for it to sound that way...stop laughing!"

She had said something that came out wrong they supposed, as Hinamori was still blushing and Hitsugaya tried to contain his laughter.

"Holy..." Renji started.

"So they are..." Ikkaku mused.

"I knew it!" Matsumoto declared.

That caught Hitsugaya's attention and he shot a glare in their direction, suspicious of their sudden turn of heads. Matsumoto simply waved at him with a...devious smile? He gave them one last look of suspicion and followed after Hinamori.

As soon as Matsumoto knew it, the cat was let out of the bag. Rumors about something fishy going on between the two childhood friends were 'confirmed'. Except they were only half-right. There was something going on between them, but (unfortunately), it was only on Hitsugaya's part.

The thing is, he only dared to admit it (to himself that is) sometime later. And Hinamori, much later.

-x-X-x-

Somewhere between the house dates, smiles, laughs, bickering, protection, promises and time spent together, Hitsugaya developed certain feelings for his brown-eyed best friend. He didn't know when it started or how his friendship changed into something more, he just knew he liked her. A lot.

And it wasn't the sibling or just-friends kind of 'like', it was more than that. He knew because a best friend doesn't blush when she sits close to him, or when her skin touches his. A best friend won't be having his heart beating fast when she holds his hand or simply when she smiles. A best friend doesn't have indescribable feelings of heartache and anger when he sees her crying. A best friend doesn't get so damn jealous of other guys who get to be with her or whom she has a crush on. A best friend doesn't threaten to kill people or send them to the hospital when they hurt her. And a best friend definitely wouldn't have such _dreams_ about her.

Things took a sharp turn then, and he didn't even know how.

Hitsugaya knew he liked her, but he finally realized he was in love with his best friend. After much teasing, prompts, doubts, realizations, and different driving factors, he knew he fell for her, and he fell for her hard. But Hitsugaya, being the introvert he is, kept it to himself. If there was one secret he would keep with him to the grave, it would be this. It's too bad that Matsumoto was in the picture. She found out about it, heck, she even knew it before he did.

But Hitsugaya was a stubborn person; he refused to act upon his feelings. So he bottled it in and admired her from afar. He wouldn't tell her his true feelings, at least not yet.

But bottling his feelings up sometimes wasn't a good idea. It meant having to put up with the guys who were infatuated with her. It meant he couldn't make it obvious that he hated every one of them. (And it also meant his so-called 'suitors' wouldn't stop crushing on him, which irritated him to no end.) And since it was a well-known fact that Hitsugaya's love was an unrequited one, some brave souls continued wooing Hinamori.

Until one day when they realized that Hinamori Momo was strictly off- limits.

It was the unofficial year-end party for the first-years to celebrate their completion of the academic year and rising to second-years. Since it wasn't an official school tradition, it was held by different people. That year, Marechiyo Omaeda, a first-year student who was held back once, took the liberty of hosting the party at his very big and extravagant bungalow. Being one of the richest kids in Karakura High, everyone knew him and vice versa, so almost all the first-years were invited.

Hinamori was excited to attend the party, saying how it would be the first time going to such a big party. However, Hitsugaya decided to skip it, expressing his aversion towards parties and what-not, despite constant persuasion from Hinamori.

"Come on, Hitsugaya-kun! It'll be fun!" she pleaded.

"How would you know? You've never been to one," he simply stated.

"I just do! And _you_ wouldn't know, since you've also been to one either. So why not go this time? You'll miss the opportunity if you don't!"

"I'll pass," he replied curtly, turning back to his book.

"Fine. You're missing the fun then!"

Giving up on trying to elicit any response from him, she let out an audible 'hmph!'. At least she'll have Rukia, Matsumoto and the others to accompany her.

An hour into the party and Hinamori Momo was already regretting it. The music was loud, the people were rowdy and the dance floor was getting 'dirty'. The party had morphed from one celebrating their rise to the second year to one where people hooked up and got wasted. Yes, Omaeda actually managed to bring in booze to a party for first-years.

Hinamori looked around and tried to find her friends but to no avail. Matsumoto was with her, but she seemed too drunk to stay as a decent companion.

She sighed dejectedly and thought, "I should've just stayed with Hitsugaya-kun..."

Meanwhile, in a house on another street, the said person was sitting at his laptop, browsing through Facebook. What he saw, he didn't quite like. Many pictures of the year-end party had been posted, and were still being posted. They were mostly about girls taking pictures of themselves and the cute guys that were there. It annoyed the hell out of him.

As he was scrolling down, one picture caught his eye. He clicked on it and his eyes immediately went wide. Was that Matsumoto wasted on the couch in the background? Isn't she supposed to be with Hinamori?

_"Shit. I knew I couldn't let Matsumoto handle this."_

And with that, he grabbed a jacket and left the house, a foreboding feeling settling in.

Hinamori made her way towards the back door to get some fresh air, or at least she tried to. She was currently in the living room and apparently, it was where people got drunk. However, she couldn't even make it a few steps without some random person offering her a drink or trying to get her to dance with them.

Before she could make it to the back door, she was stopped by a random blonde girl whom Hinamori didn't even recognize.

"You're a dancer aren't you?" asked the random girl.

Hinamori noticed she wore heavy make-up and was a tad bit drunk. "Umm...I'm a member of the dance club...if that's what you're asking..." Hinamori replied hesitantly, really wishing she could get away from the place asap.

"Good," she said and signaled for a few people to follow. Automatically, they followed her to the extremely spacious living room, dragging Hinamori with them.

"H-Hey...what's going...I don't—" Hinamori stammered before realizing she was thrown into the middle of a make-shift dance floor. Fancy lights were coloring the floor, people were crowding around her and with a 'Hit it!' from the random girl, the DJ, Hisagi Shuuhei (who was actually a second-year), put on really loud music, encompassing the whole room with cheers and the steady rhythm of the music.

Without given much time to register the current situation, the blonde girl started to dance, moving her body in a way that made the spectators cheer louder and whistle.

"Come on! Aren't you supposed to be a dancer?" she taunted, after seeing Hinamori stand there like a dumbstruck girl.

Well yes, she is dancer. But she's a _contemporary_ dancer, not the whip-my-hair-and-grind-my-hips kind of dancer!

The blonde resumed her sensual dancing once again, this time moving closer to Hinamori in a deliberate attempt to show off her skills (and assets) and wipe the dance floor with her.

Hinamori felt almost stupid standing there not being able to retaliate in any way. She gulped as she heard the spectators start to jeer at her. With a smug look on the blonde's face, she ended her dance with a powerful stamp at Hinamori's feet and turning her head swiftly away, almost whipping Hinamori's face with it.

That was it. Hinamori Momo was a contemporary dancer, but that did not mean she didn't know any other dance forms. Her pride was hurt and she could feel the adrenaline and competitive streak in her act up. If it was a challenge she wanted, it's a challenge she'll get.

What happened next left people's jaw dropping and turned the jeers into loud cat-calls, whistles and cheering, for on the dance floor was Hinamori killing all sorts of dance moves as she let the music take control. She was different than her challenger. Her moves were powerful and exciting and she managed to show off her flexibility and the curves of her body without seeming raunchy, all the while maintaining elegance.

When she ended the dance-off, all she knew was people patting her back and cheering for her. Even the blonde girl wore a satisfied smirk. Hinamori was still pumped up from the adrenaline and exhilaration so she willingly let a bunch of people guide her to the bar, where Kurotsuchi Nemu was skillfully mixing drinks.

"Wow, that was awesome!" a guy by the name of Rikichi said.

"Thanks!" Hinamori replied, a grin plastered on her face.

"Didn't know you could dance like that," a deep voice called out.

Hinamori turned and saw it belonged to a tall guy with dark red hair. He didn't look like a first-year at all and she's never seen him before so Hinamori assumed he was a senior who invited himself to the party.

"Me too, actually," Hinamori said politely.

"Kenta," he introduced and handed a drink to her. "My treat."

"Sorry, I don't drink."

"What? You have to!" a brunette exclaimed. "It's a party!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Don't worry, it doesn't bite," the tall guy said and gave her a smile that could melt the hearts of many.

"Ah, no—" she started, but was interrupted when he brought the glass to her lips. Hinamori could only swallow the contents to prevent them from spilling all over her.

When she finally managed to push the glass away, she choked a little and said, "What is that?"

"Tequila. You like it?"

To her surprise, Hinamori didn't hate it. It tasted...quite alright.

A few more shots later (mostly provided by Kenta), Hinamori was red in the face, her mind was dizzy and her words slurred. Needless to say, with her low tolerance for liquor, she was drunk.

The poor girl tried to pour herself another drink but it seemed her vision and hands failed her. The drink overflowed unto the table top and she didn't even realize. As if on cue, Kenta took the bottle away from her and promptly said, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere to rest."

No one seemed to notice the smirk playing on his lips as he guided Hinamori away. Making sure not to be too obvious, Kenta guided her up the stairs and into one of the empty rooms on the second floor.

Upon scanning a random room and affirming it empty and safe, he plopped Hinamori onto the king-size bed. She let out a moan and turned on the bed, assuming it to be her own and finding a comfortable position. Kenta gazed at her hungrily, his eyes full of anticipation. His hand travelled to her hair and stripped the cloth away, allowing her hair to fall onto the pillow. With his hand in her hair, he flipped himself over to straddle her body in one swift motion. She moved under him, her eyebrows furrowed as she became mildly aware of a presence over her. Kenta slowly moved his hand to place it over her chest, just above the buttons to her shirt...

The moment Hitsugaya stepped into the house, a wave of uneasiness washed over him. There were people dancing, drinking, making out and doing God-knows-what. He began to think it wasn't a celebrative party anymore. He maneuvered his way through the crowds, ignoring the drinks offered and curious stares. Hitsugaya scanned the room but couldn't find Hinamori at all. He was getting worried.

_"Where could she be?"_

Just when he was about to leave the house, he overhead a few of the first-years talking.

"Man! Hinamori-san was awesome, don't you think," a black-haired guy asked, obviously amazed by Hinamori's dancing skills a while ago.

"Yeah," a blue-eyed girl agreed. "If you're thinking of hooking up with her (at the word 'hooking', Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed), you're too late."

"Yup," another girl joined in. "I think I just saw Kenta-san, you know, the senior, take her upstairs."

Hitsugaya didn't bother to hear the rest of the conversation. He pushed his way to the stairs, disregarding the grunts and swears. As he stomped his way upstairs, he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his eyes, his mind clouded with worry and anger. Heads turned to see what the commotion was and the area grew quiet but he didn't care.

If that guy did anything to her...If he even touched her...

In one fluid movement, Hitsugaya kicked the door and it flew open to reveal what he dreaded most. Kenta was straddling Hinamori, his hand on the button of her shirt. He snapped his head towards Hitsugaya with a look of pure shock written across his face. Hinamori's eyebrows were still furrowed and it was clear she was making an attempt to move away from him, though futile and feeble it may be.

In that moment, fury consumed him. His eyes flashed menacingly and his hands were clutched ever so tightly. Hitsugaya strode over to him and before anyone could witness it, he was struck across the cheek and flung off the bed.

"What the fuck!" he swore, clutching the side of his face.

Gasps could be heard as people gathered at the door. Hitsugaya let his rage take control and he grabbed a fistful of his collar, the malevolent glare still residing in his eyes.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you touch her!"

He sent another punch to his face, this time getting blood on his knuckles. But he wasn't done. Not yet. Hitsugaya strode over to the bloodied Kenta sprawled on the floor, ready to strike him again, but was suddenly held back by two strong arms.

"Toushirou! Stop it!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down!" Renji urged.

He struggled and looked at the both of them, at the same time catching a glimpse of Hinamori lying on the bed looking queasy.

He roughly shook them off and seeing Hitsugaya calm down a bit, Ichigo and Renji let him go. Without a word, Hitsugaya went over to the bed and scooped Hinamori up into his arms. He walked over to Kenta who was still in the floor; too beat up and in pain to retaliate.

"Stay the hell away from her."

The party-goers who gathered immediately stood aside to let him pass. He made his way out of the now silent house, paying no attention to the whispers and stares. Hitsugaya carried her all the way back to her house, his anger seeping gradually.

Her parents were out of town, so he used the key hidden in the flower pot to access the house. Upon entering, he pushed the door closed with one foot and carried Hinamori up to her room. She shifted in his arms, mumbling something incoherently.

_"She sure is knocked out."_

Hitsugaya laid her gently on the bed and got up to fetch a glass of water for her. As he stood up, he caught a glimpse of one of the buttons on her shirt. It was undone and her clothes revealed more than necessary. Immediately, the anger returned. The scene of that bastard on top of Hinamori flashed in his mind and he let out a growl. He was going to regret even laying his eyes on her the moment school started.

It was Hinamori's tired moan that snapped Hitsugaya out of his vengeful state.

He entered her room with a glass of water and after much difficulty, managed to get her to drink.

"G'night...Shirou...chan," she said groggily, somehow unable to register what had happened, only aware of her best friend at that moment.

"Hinamori..."

Hitsugaya gently brushed a lock of her hair away, his gaze never leaving her peaceful face. Something stirred in his heart. It wasn't the anger returning. It wasn't worry. It was more like...resolution. Perhaps it was then that Hitsugaya knew...definitely...that he loved her. He was aware of his more-than-friendship emotions towards his best friend, but he finally came to terms with it. He finally admitted it to himself.

He was in love with his best friend.

And as he sat beside her bed making sure she's asleep comfortably, he made a silent promise. Not to her, but to himself.

_"In time, I'll tell you."_

He hated seeing other guys touch her, especially in _that_ way. He didn't want them to be _able_ to touch her, own her, or take her away from him. He liked her too much to let her belong with anyone else.

He didn't intend on keeping his feelings from her forever. So he promised to tell her how he truly feels. When the perfect time comes, when he's ready, he'll tell her.

For now, he's happy with the way they are.

-x-X-x-

That is, until Aizen Sousuke came into the picture and spoiled everything.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that; I looked forward to writing it all the time!**

**I also hope the progress of their relationship is clear, so please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism!**

**Please review anyways! Onegai! Don't forget to check out my other fic, A Love of Fire and Ice! Look forward to the next chapter!**

1 It is the black uniform that most middle school boys wear.

2 Japanese martial arts


	2. Part II

**I received constructive criticism (when Part I was uploaded in ALOFAI)! I'm happy~**

**So, XOXO: thanks for your review. I agree completely with you. No one's perfect; Hinamori is no exception (though sometimes I do forget to write about her bad qualities). But her shortcomings aren't here yet. It's just at a young age, I'd imagine her to be very innocent, hence the good-naturedness. So, the problems actually arrive in this chapter! We get a better idea of her personality here:)**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday to Hitsugaya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Part II**

**Words: 6343**

In the second year of high school, class 2-A had a new English Language teacher: Aizen Sousuke. He was a kind, patient and respectable man and his students all looked up to him, striving their best to excel in the subject. Hinamori was no exception.

Well, actually she was. The brown-eyed dancer admired Aizen-sensei with all her heart. She was already captivated by his kind face and gentle voice since the first lesson and although English Language wasn't her strongest subject, she worked hard to do well. Her determination made her stand out in class and Aizen-sensei frequently praised her for her hard work and improvements. As a result, Hinamori was motivated to keep pushing herself and improving and one might even think she was trying to be a teacher's pet.

The truth is, Hinamori Momo was infatuated with the bespectacled English Language teacher.

No, the truth is, the kind, patient and respectable Aizen-sensei is the complete opposite of what everyone perceived him to be. However, Hinamori didn't know that. No one did.

While Hinamori was crushing on her English Language teacher, Hitsugaya thought he was just another ordinary teacher. Sure, he was a good teacher with a good personality, but that's all. It's not like he won the Best Teacher Award or was that good-looking or something. There were better teachers out there, like Kuchiki-sensei, who taught Japanese Language. So he really didn't get what was so great about this Aizen-sensei guy.

He also was a _tad_ bit annoyed when Hinamori wouldn't stop going on about how great Aizen-sensei is during their lunch breaks and what-not. She kept repeating the same stuff about him, like "Aizen-sensei is really something huh. He's so patient; I'm really glad we got him as our teacher," and so on, until he could even repeat it after her.

Once, he retorted, "He isn't that great. There are a lot of teachers like that. He's just one of them."

After she got really mad at him for saying that, he stopped. But that didn't mean he stopped disagreeing with her claims.

However, the whole Aizen banter thing changed when Hinamori said, "You know Hitsugaya-kun, I think I finally know what my type is."

It wasn't merely disagreement anymore. It turned into full-blown jealousy.

Her type? Her type? Aizen?

How could she think Aizen was her type? And how could she not think that's _wrong_?

It got Hitsugaya thinking, _"Does she like Aizen because of his looks? Personality? So she likes guys who are kind, patient and gentle? But that's exactly what I'm not…and Aizen is so _old_. Does that mean she prefers matured guys…? I'm younger than her, does that mean…"_

During practice that day, Hitsugaya was completely unfocused and scored fewer goals than usual, which caused Ichigo to make fun of him. Matsumoto, who frequently sits in to watch their training, noticed something was off and questioned him about it but Hitsugaya just brushed her off. As if he'll admit that he's jealous of some teacher.

So when he became suspicious of Aizen for doing something fishy, he didn't know if it was because of his jealousy or…

One thing's for sure, there was something off about him.

Hitsugaya noticed it when Aizen came to school really early and left later than anyone else. He knew because Hitsugaya liked to arrive in school earlier than most since it was the most peaceful then and usually left late due to practice. 90% of the time, he would see Aizen at his desk, engrossed in many documents. He normally couldn't see what Aizen was so immersed in as he always walked past the teachers' room briskly.

However, after a particularly long practice when he was taking his usual route out, he chanced upon something that Aizen was studying. He had slowed his pace as the familiar sight of financial document on Aizen's computer screen caught his attention. He was aware of what they were since he studied financial management in his free time.

"_How does he have anything to do with the school's finance? He isn't part of the administrative staff…" _he thought with a look of confusion on his face.

Aizen had noticed someone outside the teachers' room and immediately faced him, closing the window at the same time. When he caught a glimpse of white hair, his eyes narrowed. He was going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

In the following days, Aizen was particularly aware of Hitsugaya and though he still maintained his caring disposition, the latter noticed it. It only confirmed his suspicions.

Now wary about Aizen, he immediately thought of Hinamori. So he decided to tell her about his misgivings.

Bad idea.

During lunch break, the two friends didn't meet on the roof to eat with the rest as per usual. Instead, they went to the open area behind the library to have their lunch.

It was Hitsugaya who suggested it, and since he never did, Hinamori was surprised and curious.

After finishing their food, Hinamori piped, "So, why did you want to eat here today?"

Hitsugaya had already prepared for this, but it just felt weird. He was going to talk about Aizen after all. What's more, he had a growing disdain towards the English Language teacher.

"Beware of Aizen," he said curtly and without tact.

Hinamori frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"There's something fishy going on about him," he started and explained how he saw the financial records and about the whole situation.

By the end of it, Hinamori's frown had deepened. "Maybe he's just helping the school check records or something? I'm sure he has that sort of skills."

"No," he argued. "Those aren't pages that look like financial records a person would use for tracking or observing. If I'm not wrong, they look like deposits and withdrawals."

"Well, maybe Aizen-sensei is in charge of some of the school's finances," she countered.

"I doubt it. If that was the case, he wouldn't be so secretive and suspicious about it."

"How do you know he's secretive and suspicious?" she questioned.

Tired of the argument, Hitsugaya replied impatiently, "I just do. Look, just be wary of him okay?"

"Why are you so suspicious of him anyway? Do you have something against him?" she asked rather heatedly, her voice slightly raised.

He raised his own to match hers. "I don't think he's what you make him out to be. He isn't that good of a teacher and I'm sure something's off about that Aizen."

"It's 'Aizen-_sensei_'! Stop slandering him! What's the matter with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm telling you—"

"You make it sound like you're jealous of him!"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of him?"

"Because he's everything you're not!"

The moment those hurtful words came out of her mouth, the argument stopped.

He knew what she meant.

Hinamori opened her mouth to apologize, a guilty expression on her face.

He didn't need it. He didn't want it either. "I'm late for class," he lied and walked away.

Practice did not go well for him later that day. He missed the puck several times, his aim was off and he sometimes hit the puck with more force than needed, resulting in Ichigo almost earning a bloody nose on a few occasions. Matsumoto, having sat in the practice again, noticed his less than satisfactory performance and went over to question him during their break.

"What's wrong Captain?" Matsumoto asked. She had been calling him that ever since he was made Captain of the ice hockey team.

"Nothing."

"Well, that's obviously not the case," Matsumoto stated, tired of Hitsugaya's avoiding.

"Go away Matsumoto."

"Not until you tell me why you're such a mess on the rink."

Hitsugaya sighed. She meant it, and she'll keep bugging him about it until he spits it out. One way or another, Matsumoto had her ways of finding out.

He might as well have her hear it from him than anyone else. "I got into an argument with Hinamori," he answered reluctantly.

She blinked it him. "That's it? You guys always have arguments! What's the big deal?"

"No, not that kind. It was more like a fight."

"How serious?"

"Not talking to each other kind of serious," he replied gloomily.

"Okay, that's serious. What happened?"

And so he told her.

He told her about his suspicions of Aizen and how they got into an argument when he tried to tell her his misgivings and most importantly, what she said to him. When he was done, Matsumoto had an incredulous expression.

"She really said that?"

He nodded sullenly.

"Wow...that's harsh. I didn't know she had it in her," Matsumoto said off-pointedly.

Hitsugaya glared at her and she replied, "Okay okay. So what are you gonna do about it? I can tell her off if you want me to. She was being unnecessarily harsh after all."

"No. Don't do anything. Or say anything about it to her. It's already bad enough," he sighed as he got up to resume his training.

As he returned to the rink, Matsumoto called after him, "Well you _have_ to do something!"

"I know," he murmured under his breath, trying to get his head back into the game.

It was hard, but he managed to pick up his performance. All the while during practice, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, and how her words hurt him more than they should. She was right, he wasn't kind or gentle or patient or anything like the 'perfect' Aizen.

So he was going to prove that Aizen wasn't either. He was going to need a few resources first.

-x-X-x-

It was well into the evening and Hitsugaya was still in school. The championships were coming up and the Death Gods, Karakura High's ice hockey team, were pushing themselves to the limit. But Hitsugaya wasn't complaining; it gave him the opportunity to execute his 'mission'.

He made his way carefully to the teachers' staffroom and pulled out a bunch of metal paper clips. He had already twisted them into the shape of a lock pick and was attempting to break into the staffroom. Lady Luck was not on his side as he fumbled with the lock pick, having much difficulty trying to break in.

_Dammit. I should've practised this beforehand._

Without warning, a hand shot out and snatched the lock pick away. Hitsugaya whirled around, only to find Ichigo holding onto the lock pick.

"You suck at this," he said.

"Oh? And you can do a better job? What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Hitsugaya whispered fiercely.

"To save your ass," Ichigo replied while working on the lock.

"I don't need saving—"

"Come on Captain, just let Ichigo do it," a familiar called behind him.

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here too?"

He was already surprised to find Ichigo and Matsumoto who seemed to be his accomplice as of now and then Renji and Hisagi turned up.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I followed you and figured you could use some help," Matsumoto answered.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya growled.

"Got it," Ichigo called as the 'click' signaled his success.

The five of them made their way in quietly, until Hitsugaya started with his questions again.

"You guys don't even know what I'm trying to do. Why would you help me?"

"Yes we do," Renji piped up. "You're trying to get evidence to prove Aizen's up to something."

"Rangiku-san told us about it," Hisagi said.

"Relax Captain. I didn't tell them anything _else_," Matsumoto said before Hitsugaya could accuse her.

"You're not the only one who has suspicions against him, Toushirou," Ichigo said. "He's our English teacher too, we can tell."

Hitsugaya sighed dejectedly. It seemed they wanted to be a part of this and it didn't look like he could stop them.

"Fine. Just search for something that looks like financial records of any kind," Hitsugaya instructed. "And hurry."

They immediately got to work, with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto checking Aizen's computer and the rest searching his desk.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya chanced upon a folder in one of the external drives they were checking named 'BOP'. It may seem unrelated to what they were searching for, but for someone who has studied business and financial management, it was jackpot.

Lists of financial records including deposits and withdrawals popped up in the screen.

"This is it," Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto, Ichigo and Renji crowded around him. He noticed that the withdrawals far outweighed the deposits and after more checking, found out they have been transferred into an external account, without the school's approval.

When Hitsugaya was about to print the documents, Hisagi caught everyone's attention with a "What the hell...?"

He had somehow managed to find his way to the neighboring desk, which belonged to Tousen.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hisagi simply handed him a few pieces of paper he found and Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He was holding onto another set of similar documents as the ones found in Aizen's computer, this time the funds were transferred to another account, which was under Tousen's name.

"So...they were in cahoots with each other?" Ichigo spoke.

"I don't believe it..." Hisagi breathed, shocked at the revelations. Tousen was his teacher, who also taught most of the second-years. He was physically disabled but that didn't keep him from being a great teacher. Hell, he even taught Moral Education.

"Looks like we got all the evidence we need," Hitsugaya said.

-x-X-x-

A few blocks down, Hinamori was sitting on her bed with a bowl of jelly, mulling over a certain incident.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."she thought, her forehead wrinkled. "Of course I shouldn't have said that! It was so mean! What was I thinking?"

"But he shouldn't have said all those things about Aizen-sensei...why does he hate him so much?" Hinamori said out loud while biting on her spoon.

"Maybe I should call him," Hinamori mused as she picked up her phone.

"No wait...he started it first! He shouldn't be so hateful and dubious towards Aizen-sensei! Yeah, I won't call him. He should apologize first!"

"...but I really miss talking to him..." Hinamori admitted.

"Ahh...I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, toppling the bowl of jelly onto her bed.

-x-X-x-

The next day, Hinamori, and the rest of the school, got a big surprise when they saw two police cars parked outside their school. Some of them even witnessed the police officers leading a handcuffed Aizen and Tousen to the cars, and Hinamori was one of them. When she saw her beloved teacher get arrested, her mouth hung open, disbelieving her eyes. It was Rukia who snapped her out of her trance and brought her inside the school.

The principal, Yamamoto, made the incident public by announcing it during assembly. However, he excluded the part about who brought the evidence to them, which was because he didn't know. Nobody did, except five people. Once the fact that Aizen and Tousen had been embezzling money from the school was made known, the school was filled with discussion and speculations from students and teachers alike.

While others were guessing who brought them to justice, Hinamori had a better idea.

That day, after much avoiding from Hitsugaya (mainly due to embarrassment), she finally mustered the courage to look for him after his practice.

She found him tying his shoelaces, with his skates beside him on a bench. Hinamori was glad the others had left and Hitsugaya was the only one in the rink. She made her way towards him and upon hearing footsteps, Hitsugaya turned in their direction.

Their eyes met for the first time in a week and while Hitsugaya was surprised to see her there, Hinamori was consumed with embarrassment and guilt. She continued to walk towards him and eventually sat on the bench beside his, her gaze never leaving the floor.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she started, her voice soft.

"Yeah," he replied, knowing exactly what she meant, yet afraid of what would happen. "Kurosaki, Abarai, Matsumoto and Hisagi were there too."

"Were they all suspicious of Aizen-sensei too?"

"Sort of."

At his reply, she snapped her eyes shut.

_How could I have been so blinded by my admiration for him? I'm the worst. I even...said such mean things to Hitsugaya-kun...I really am the worst._

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya called out, worried at her prolonged silence.

"I'm sorry..." she said timidly. "I'm really sorry...I even said such mean things to you. I really don't-"

"Hinamori!" he cut her off. "I don't care about that anymore. So stop apologizing."

"But...Hitsugaya-kun," she started but stopped midway when he stood up and made his way towards her, sitting himself beside her.

"I told you. I don't care anymore. They're brought to justice. Everything's alright now. Don't cry," he pleaded and she looked at him once more. His expression was soft and he wore small smile which made her blush.

Hinamori nodded and sniffled. "Thank you, Shirou-chan."

For once, he dismissed that nickname. Hitsugaya hesitantly put his hand on hers and called, "Hinamori."

She lifted her head and asked, "Yeah?"

"Never not talk to me again," Hitsugaya said awkwardly.

The brown-eyed girl seemed to have gained back her mirth as she laughed and answered, "I missed you too."

With that, she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback by her sudden act of affection but hugged her back nonetheless; glad they could still return to normal.

When she let go, she said, "I'm still sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it. So I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

So for the whole of the next week, Hitsugaya had a treat for every meal. Hinamori had specially brewed her very own coffee and tea, which she had a knack for, and surprised Hitsugaya with one treat or another, be it simply coffee or tea, or coffee cake and tea muffins. Hitsugaya was very happy with her idea of making it up to him since he always enjoyed her cooking and hardly got to try it. He was however, a little displeased when everyone started taking a bite out of Hinamori's treats for him and she eventually had to make some for them too.

-o-O-o-

"Hey! Here's you during the ice hockey championships back in second year!" Momo spoke up excitedly, pointing to a picture of Hitsugaya in his hockey gear, in action on the ice. It was taken by the school's own magazine team (known as Karakura Communications), which Hisagi managed.

Toushirou looked over and said, "Yeah, we totally beat the Espadas then. I can see Matsumoto cheering in the background. She's such a crazy woman."

"We were all excited for you guys," Momo replied, flipping the page to reveal more pictures of Toushirou's ice hockey days. "Remember Ichigo-kun and Rukia after the game? They really took everyone by surprise!"

"I still can't believe that's how they got together. You would've expected something sappy from Kurosaki."

Momo laughed and turned the page once more, this time showing a picture of Toushirou shaking hands with the Espadas' centre, Ulquiorra. It was during the game in their senior year, when the Death Gods clinched the title once again. It was unusual, since that was the first time both teams actually acknowledged each other.

"I still don't like them," Toushirou said out of the blue.

"Toushirou! They're nice after you get to know them. Well at least, some of them are," Momo countered. "Grimmjow-san even helped Ichigo-kun once remember?"

"Hn."

"I know what you're thinking. Don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones?" Momo asked and kissed him lightly on his temple.

She was right about that. He was thinking about the time the Espadas laid their hands on her.

-o-O-o-

Weeks passed and finally, the ice hockey championships were here. The Death Gods made it to the finals and were faced with their nemesis, the Espadas, from Hueco Mondo High School. It was an international high school and the Espadas were a formidable team, having won the championships for two consecutive years.

But that was going to change. Hitsugaya made sure of that. With the team's rapport and intense training from their coach, Zaraki Kenpachi and teacher-in-charge, Urahara Kisuke, whom the members seem to like more, the Death Gods were like never before. Also, Zaraki usually brought along his hyperactive adopted daughter, who cheered for them when they performed well and insulted them when they sucked. This time, they were determined to claim the championships.

The arena was filled with cheers for both teams and flags of blue and black. The Death Gods were huddled in a circle and minutes later, the whistle went off and the game was set in motion. The Espadas truly lived up to their reputation as a formidable opponent.

25 minutes into the game and they've already scored 2 goals, as opposed to the Death Gods' 1. Zommari proved to be a tough goalie, giving the Death Gods a hard time scoring. Not to mention their defense, Yammy and Syazel, were strong, putting up a good fight against the Death Gods' own defense team, Hisagi and Ikkaku. Even the wingers, Ichigo and Renji had difficulty keeping up with the Espadas' wingers, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, despite their skills and stamina. Hitsugaya was mainly up against Ulquiorra, the Espadas' centre. But he wasn't giving up without putting up a good fight. The Death Gods came here to claim the championships, and that's what Hitsugaya will lead his team to do. He wasn't going to let some dark-haired emo boy1 hinder them.

It was half-time and the Death Gods were still 1 point below but their determination did not falter. As the Death Gods sat at the side of the rink listening to Zaraki and Urahara instruct them on their strategy and flaws, Hitsugaya looked across the rink. Nnoitra noticed and gave him a rude gesture while sticking out his tongue, revealing his tattoo. Hitsugaya scowled and reverted his attention to the coaches. He noticed Ichigo wasn't really paying attention and was instead, glaring at Grimmjow, who seemed to be staring hungrily at someone in the benches. He glanced over and realized it was Rukia he was staring at. Hitsugaya sighed and nudged Ichigo who finally tore his glare away from Grimmjow.

They were on the rink again and Hitsugaya could hear the cheers from the students of Karakura High. As he skillfully maneuvered the puck towards the goal, dodging the defenders expertly, he saw, from the corner of his eye, Hinamori with her hands clasped together, a look of nervousness and excitement on her face. Whether it was the adrenaline from the game or hid pride, he didn't know. All he knew was to get the damn puck away from Yammy and Syazel, past Ulquiorra and Zommari and into the net.

Hisagi and Ikkaku were busy trying to prevent Yammy and Syazel from getting the puck. Good. That got rid of the trouble of being threatened by the defenders. Ichigo and Renji made good use of their fast reflexes to keep Grimmjow and Nnoitra busy. That gave him the opportunity to charge right through. Ulquiorra was the only obstacle.

He skated swiftly towards Hitsugaya, his eyes never leaving the puck. The white-haired genius knew there wasn't enough time to dodge cleanly, so he hit the puck right under Ulquiorra and just when his stick was about to make contact with Hitsugaya's foot, he jumped and twisted in the air, landing perfectly with the puck still within his range.

The crowd went wild and Hitsugaya's move surprised everybody, including the goalie. He took the chance to aim the puck right into the goal and before he knew it, he scored. The cheering got louder than ever and his team mates crowded around him to say what an awesome shot that was. He took in their compliments with pride but it was Hinamori who made him feel like he just won a Nobel Prize.

He glanced up to her and met her brown eyes. Hinamori was smiling from ear to ear, clapping and giving him a thumbs-up, awe evident in her eyes. He smiled at her; the soft smile that he showed to her only, and he could have sworn he saw her blush.

However, the Death Gods and Espadas were only tied in a draw. And they only had 2 minutes left.

Both teams gave it their all in the last 2 minutes of the game, but the Death Gods were now in possession of the puck. Ikkaku passed it to Hitsugaya, who was supposed to make another similar shot. But the Espadas saw right through it and were closing in on Hitsugaya as he skated, their opponents having a hard time preventing them from nearing the Captain once they got aggressive. Hitsugaya still managed to be in possession of the puck, skillfully dodging and controlling. But he didn't have a clear shot. The net was in range and he could take the risk, but he didn't.

Without so much as a signal, he smacked the puck to the left winger, Ichigo, who was steadily keeping up. His quick reflexes kicked in and he caught the puck perfectly. In an instant he swung the hockey stick and slammed it towards the net.

Gasps turned into loud cheering as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game, and that victory belonged to the Death Gods.

Before any of the team members had the chance to carry Ichigo and lift him on their shoulders, Rukia came running down the steps and into the rink. Without warning, she jumped onto Ichigo who almost lost his balance from the surprise glomp and once she let go of his neck, she kissed him full on the lips.

The cheering turned into cat-calls and whistles as the two of them pulled back awkwardly.

"About damn time."

Hitsugaya recovered from his shock and for some reason, his eyes travelled over to Hinamori. She was standing up and watching Ichigo and Rukia, a knowing smile playing on her lips. She noticed him and gave him a megawatt smile and he found himself breaking into one as well.

-x-X-x-

Days later, people were still congratulating the Death Gods for claiming the trophy, which was displayed in the middle of the showcase cupboard. Almost everywhere Hitsugaya went, there would be someone who would tell him a job well done and so on. He didn't mind the compliments (although it can't be said for the attention) but the in increasing number of girls giggling around and staking him was one thing he did mind.

It seemed after the game, the Death Gods gained a lot more fame, even from the seniors, especially Ichigo and Hitsugaya. But no girl dared to get too close to Ichigo, partly because he just wasn't interested and could get a little annoyed at times, but mostly because of his new _girlfriend_, Kuchiki Rukia. She wasn't scary, but she had some sort of authority over other people. Speaking of their relationship, it seemed Kuchiki Byakuya picked on Ichigo relentlessly during their Japanese Language classes.

In Hitsugaya's case, those random girls (who could even be called his fangirls, as Matsumoto puts it), have no shame following him around and even flirting with him. He wasn't attached and they disregarded the rumors about him and Hinamori, so they found it perfectly okay to stalk and chase him. Wrong, because the white-haired prince hated the attention, especially when the people giving it were annoyingly pissy.

Hinamori found it quite amusing though and even congratulated him on becoming so popular, which drove him mad because he knew what those girls were trying to do and Hinamori had no idea about the whole situation.

Their victory brought glory to the Death Gods as well as Karakura High, but it also foreshadowed the impending danger for two particular girls.

-x-X-x-

Dance practice had ended for Hinamori and Rukia, who were walking back to the latter's house together. They took their usual route, which included a rather obscure alley among clusters of terrace houses since Rukia lived in a terrace nearby. However, their trip was far from usual.

Once they turned into the alley, 3 figures blocked their exit.

With a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rukia said, "Hinamori, let's take the other route."

"Okay..." the girl said, hurriedly following after Rukia.

They did not have the chance to take the other route as 2 figures loomed at the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sinister voice called out.

The figures approached them and once the light hit their forms, Hinamori and Rukia realized they were the Espadas, Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Both girls could sense they were also being closed in from behind as footsteps started to sound nearer.

"Don't you recognize us?" the voice that belonged to Nnoitra teased.

"Espadas...!" Rukia said under her breath and clenched her fist.

"That's right," Grimmjow said darkly. "And we've got a score to settle with the Death Gods. But before that, we were thinking of having some fun with their girlfriends first."

Someone behind them, Syazel it seemed, cackled. "You two are dancers right? I've seen you two dance before. I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

Rukia shot him a disgusted look and spat, "You guys are low!"

"Huh? What was that, you little bitch," Yammy bellowed.

"I said all of you are low; actually coming to harass us when you didn't have the ability to win," Rukia taunted.

Hinamori gulped. "Rukia..."

Yammy shouted something but they weren't listening, for Rukia was whispering something to Hinamori. "Listen, we can-"

Before she had the chance to finish, Yammy interrupted, "Hey! I was talking to you bitch!"

Without warning, he charged right at them, yelling in anger. Despite his size, he was fast.

But they were faster. Hinamori dodged the blow that would have struck her right in cheek and Rukia swiftly did a backflip to avoid the attack. She landed without a scratch.

"Oh?" Syazel said in amusement. "Looks like I was right."

"Get them."

In an instant, Rukia found herself dodging blows from Yammy and avoiding snatches from Syazel while Hinamori put her flexibility and quick reflexes to use by defending herself from her attackers.

The Espadas were getting highly irritated by the two girls and it was until Yammy shouted, "Oi! Ulquiorra, give us a hand!" to which he replied, "You need me to help you deal with two girls? You're pathetic." that he lost it and aimed a punch right at Rukia's neck. She backflipped just in time, meeting Hinamori in the middle of the alley, her heart racing.

"Rukia! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"I hope you're not tired, we barely even started playing!" Syazel said madly and rushed towards them, his hand reaching out.

"Rukia! Duck!"

She did and dodging his arm by mere centimeters, Hinamori raised her arm and struck him across the face, causing him to stumble and crash into Yammy.

"That's it. Play time's over," Grimmjow snarled.

He reached out and caught Hinamori by surprise, who staggered back and tripped, falling into an arbitrary box of wooden planks. Her arm met with a broken plank which put a large gash in her forearm. Before she had the chance to regain her balance, Nnoitra grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up, slamming her much smaller frame into the wall.

"Hinamori!" Rukia shouted.

It gave Grimmjow the opportunity to grab her by the arm roughly swing her to the wall. Rukia was unprepared and besides the pain in her back, there was a searing pain in her ankle as well.

"You're that orange-haired guy's girl aren't you? He's going to have one hell of a surprise when I find him later and tell him what a _difficult_ girl you've been."

"Shit..." Rukia cursed, as the pain prevented her from escaping.

"I expected something more from that white-haired boy, not this," Nnoitra said, his face threateningly close to hers.

"Rukia was right," Hinamori taunted, ignoring the pain and blood that was flowing down her arm. "You guys are low. I don't know why they said the Espadas are so good. If you are good, you'll settle this in the rink! Not with us!"

Nnoitra's beady eyes flashed in anger and he slammed her against the wall again, earning a pained scream from her. But before he could do anything more, he was met with a hard blow to his face, causing him to stagger to his side and facing his attacker in fury.

He didn't have the time to register much when he was once again punched hard across the face. However, before he could be further mutilated, a hand shot out to stop the fist from striking his face.

"You..." he started, quite shocked to see Ulquiorra stopping the blow. From his peripheral vision, he could see Grimmjow wiping at his bloodied mouth, Ichigo standing protectively in front of Rukia. His eyes narrowed at his attacker, Hitsugaya Toushirou and his anger boiled.

"Let's go," Ulquiorra ordered before any of them could start another fight.

They left with their dignity in shreds, but not without declaring that it wasn't the end.

"Hinamori! Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked, worry lacing his voice.

She nodded and silently let him inspect the gash. He tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it neatly around her wound.

"Hey, I'm going to take Rukia to my dad's clinic. You probably should come to, Momo," Ichigo said.

"It's okay," she declined. "It's not that deep."

"Hinamori..."

"I'm fine really!" she said nervously. She hated needles and if she went, she knew they'd give her just that.

Hitsugaya sighed and said, "I'll take her home and treat her. You go ahead."

"Okay, but stop by if you need anything."

With that, he carried Rukia over his shoulder despite her constant protests and left, waving to the both of them.

Minutes later, Hinamori was sitting on a high stool in her kitchen, wincing as Hitsugaya applied alcohol on her wound. He dabbed at it without a word and Hinamori could see a crease between his eyebrows, a sign of his displeasure and something that was hard to detect: his worry.

As Hitsugaya cleaned up her wound gently, with his scowl in place, Hinamori couldn't help but notice how gentlemanly he was. He was focused on treating her and the pain gave way to tingles that travelled up and down her arm. In place of the previous pained expression was now an affectionate gaze. He could be cold and brutal when he fought, especially when it was for her sake, but he always treated her with gentleness and kindness, in his own way.

She stared at the young man in front of her, her cheeks beginning to be tinted pink.

_Hitsugaya-kun can be really gentle sometimes...it feels warm...am I...blushing? Come to think of it, it felt warm when he smiled at me after the game...No. I couldn't have been blushing; it must have been the excitement. And now it's just because I got into a fight. Yeah, that's it._

"There, it's done," he said, his voice breaking her out of her reverie.

He had already bandaged the wound but before she could thank him, he asked curtly, "What happened?"

"Umm," she started, unsure of how to explain. "They said they had a score to settle with you guys and...wanted to 'have some fun' with us first..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw Hitsugaya clench his teeth and let out an angry 'Tch!'.

"And how did it become a fight?"

"Well...we kind of...offended them," she replied sheepishly.

"What?"

"Rukia said they were low," Hinamori answered quickly. "And I said if they were as good as people made them out to be, they'd settle it in the rink and not with us."

"Hinamori..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No," he stated firmly. "When I see them, I'm going to—"

"Hitsugaya-kun, let it go. There's no use aggravating the situation," she said imploringly.

"They hurt you."

"But I'm fine. It's nothing serious. Please, Hitsugaya-kun, don't start anything."

Her appeal made him wonder how she could forgive them so easily. If she didn't persuade him not to provoke them, he'd be on his way to pummel the crap out of them right then.

"It seems the aikido classes were useful huh?" she added light-heartedly. "And looks likes the training from my dance practice came in handy."

Hitsugaya sighed wearily. He couldn't believe this girl.

"You still need to work on them."

She smiled at him, knowing he meant he complied with her wishes. "Thank you."

When he raised a quizzical brow at her, she added, "For being my knight in shining armor again. And treating my wound."

He fought hard to keep the blush down but when it seemed to rise, Hitsugaya turned away and mumbled, "Yeah, just call me if you need anything."

Moments after he left, Hinamori touched the bandage on her arm and she blushed when she could still sense his gentle touch on her skin. But this time, she didn't realize.

-o-O-o-

"You know, I think that was when I started to realize that I liked you," Momo said, her eyes still fixated on the album.

Toushirou kept silent, so she turned to him and said with a smile, "Thank you."

"For?" he asked, though he had a rough idea.

"For waiting for me to realize. I know I took a long time."

"You definitely did," he answered teasingly, tilting his head to capture her lips. The kiss was short but passionate and Toushirou could feel her smile against his lips.

-o-O-o-

That was certainly merely the 'prologue' of the chapter that told of how dear Hinamori Momo discovered her feelings for her white-haired friend.

It took a lot to make her realize but once she did, the gears of the next phase were finally set in motion.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I notice a lot of people like AU (especially high-school) fics, so just to let you know, this is only the beginning.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

1 Don't get me wrong, I love Ulquiorra; I'm just describing him like that in order to make Hitsugaya stay in character.


	3. Part III

**It is here! Merry Christmas everyone! (It's already 25/12/11 here.)**

**Firstly, thank you for the kind reviews! Some replies:**

**STCA: Aww, that's very nice of you! Thank you for sticking with me since I was known as CallMeNicole, haha **

**XOXO: I have never had anyone tell me I used a character better than the real mangaka himself! Even though I know I can't possibly be as good as Kubo, thank you loads for your compliment!**

**Okay, so I also want to talk about why I put Hitsugaya in the ice hockey team. Well it's obvious isn't it? Ice hockey suits him the most among all the other sports. And no, I didn't even consider putting him in the soccer team (even though it may be more fitting for the other characters but this isn't about them) because in my opinion, it isn't as suitable, and why the hell would I want to follow some filler idea?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the economic reference book.**

**Part III**

**Words: 4213**

The first incident happened when he saw teaching her how to ice-skate. Cliché, it was. But Hinamori needed something straightforward to make her realize that _Shirou-chan_ was not a child anymore.

It was around 5pm and Hinamori was making her way towards the ice rink where Hitsugaya had just finished training. It had been a routine now; one would wait for the other when he/she has finished training/practice so they could walk home together. It had been Hitsugaya's idea (or to put more aptly, his demand) to accompany Hinamori, for at least some time; lest another incident similar to the one encountered with the Espadas occur again.

Hinamori didn't mind and she even grew to like it. Besides, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice as Hitsugaya was adamant despite her claims of being able to take care of herself.

She entered the arena and noticed the other team members had already left, leaving Hitsugaya the only there. He heard her enter and signaled for her to come over. He was in the midst of taking off his hockey attire when Hinamori plopped down next to him.

"Hold on, I need to clear the cones first," he told her and skated off to pick them up from the ice.

Hinamori nodded and watched him as he cleared the rink, eyes bright. He did it with so much ease and not to mention when he's playing a game, he was marvelous.

"You're amazing on ice, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said absent-mindedly.

He looked at her in surprise and upon seeing her dreamy face, an idea formed in his head. He skated over to her, the cones in his arms and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She looked at him questioningly but he had already made his way towards the lockers. A few moments later, he emerged with his attire gone, wearing only his skates and holding a pair in his hands.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You don't know how to skate right?" he asked. When she shook her head, he answered, "I'll teach you."

"Wha—? Now?"

"Yeah. Put these on. They're my old skates, they should fit."

Minutes later, Hinamori found herself sliding on ice, Hitsugaya's old skates fitting her nicely. She held onto the side of the rink, her other hand resting on Hitsugaya's.

She skated clumsily and said nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Trust me," Hitsugaya replied.

She turned to him and nodded shyly, gripping his hand tightly as she let go of the rails.

"W-Whoa..." she stammered as her legs attempted to skate on the ice.

"Just imagine you're marching. Take small steps at a time," he instructed.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly, beginning to lift her legs and putting them down slowly. She concentrated hard on her legs, her focused gaze never leaving the ice. A crease had formed between her brows and she bit her lip in concentration. Hitsugaya found her focus endearing and he smiled to himself.

Not before long, Hinamori was able to skate slowly, her feet covering more distance each time. She looked up and beamed at Hitsugaya.

"Now lift your feet up higher when you skate. Don't be afraid."

She did as she was told and she found herself enjoying the feeling of ice clinking underneath her skates and the rush of cold air. Her excited smiles turned into laughter as she declared, "Hitsugaya-kun! I'm skating!"

He took the opportunity to lace his fingers between hers as he kept with her pace. Being like this, just teaching her to skate and holding her hand as he guided her, made his heart leap.

"You ready to skate by yourself now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That soon? I don't think-"

"You're great on land and I'm sure you are on ice too. You're a fast learner aren't you Hinamori?" he challenged.

"Fine," she accepted. "But stay behind me, will you?"

"I'll catch you if you fall," he assured her.

"Okay, I'm going now..." she said nervously.

Hinamori used the rails to get her into motion and once she started, she couldn't stop. She skated her way along the ice, slowly at first and then picking up speed. Her laughs filled the rink and she said, "Hitsugaya-kun, look! I can ska—"

The brown-eyed rookie had turned in an effort to face her friend in excitement, not realizing she didn't know how to turn on skates, especially not for such a sharp turn. She tripped on her skates, causing her to skid dangerously and falling backwards. Her arms reached out to grab the nearest thing but she was in the middle of the rink. However, true to his word, Hitsugaya reached out and caught her in time, his arms grabbing her shoulder and waist, stabilizing her.

"Idiot! You can't just turn on the spot like that," he scolded. He wanted to say some more, but the discovery of their proximity made him forget.

"R-Right. Sorry," she apologized, still in a state of shock. She looked up and suddenly, any thoughts that were in her head escaped.

Hinamori found herself staring back at deep, teal eyes and presented a hint of worry. She realized she had to look up, not down, at those familiar eyes of his, and it startled her. Since when did he grow taller than her? Since when were his features so defined?

All of a sudden, they were both aware of their position and contact. Hitsugaya could feel the skin on her nape and he was aware that his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Hinamori felt the heat rise to her neck as she could feel Hitsugaya's cold fingers across her nape. She clutched at his sleeve with her free arm and she noticed how well-toned his arm was.

Her surprise left her speechless. Her Shirou-chan has gone and grown up. He was now taller than her and much more...attractive?

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya murmured, his voice somewhat raspy. He didn't dare move but it felt like his body had a mind of its own. His fingers travelled up, sending chills through his arm as he touched Hinamori's bare nape. He felt himself move in, and he felt the distance between them closing.

It was as if someone had snapped as Hitsugaya pulled back immediately. He mentally shook his head clear and helped Hinamori to stand properly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm fine. Thanks," she said rather awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go home."

Hitsugaya turned and led Hinamori back to the benches, his face heating up and his heart beating wildly. Little did he know, she was experiencing the exact same things.

_"What was that about...?"_

Hinamori first realized that her childhood friend had grown to be a fine young man.

-x-X-x-

His growth wasn't the only thing she took notice of actually. There was something else that was different about him...but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Hinamori was mulling over the matter as she made her way home after her dance rehearsals. She was thinking of Hitsugaya in general, but what particularly preoccupied her mind was what happened earlier that day.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori and the gang were having their lunch up on the roof as per normal. They were eating and talking and sometimes teasing as usual when Hitsugaya reached over in the middle of their conversation to wipe at something at the corner of Hinamori's mouth. He had just caught her chin and grazed his thumb over the side of her lip and _licked_ his thumb thereafter. _In front_ of everybody.

Obviously that left Hinamori wide-eyed and blushing. The conversation had stopped and everyone turned to look at Hitsugaya, as if he had grown a head or something, to which he replied nonchalantly, "What? You had sauce on your face."

Yes, apparently he already made that clear but he could have picked a _better_ way remove it.

Did he realize he had just _flirted_ with her in front of everyone?

Yup, there was definitely something different about him.

Hinamori was about to explode from embarrassment and the silence when Matsumoto timely started another conversation, pretending that what just happened was perfectly in-character for Hitsugaya.

The russet-eyed girl was mumbling to herself as she walked with her head bowed. She was deep in thought and didn't realize it was a busy road she was about to walk into, with the green light having turned into red. Incessant honking made her turn her head, only to be pulled back by a firm grip at her elbow, her being mildly aware of someone saying 'Be careful!'

The honking whooshed past her and her ears were ringing, as her heartbeat increased. She turned around and her eyes travelled up a little to meet with her savior's.

"Do you have a death wish?" the owner of the voice asked her coolly.

"Hitsugaya-kun...thanks," she said, noticing how she'd been thanking him a lot recently.

"Come on," he told her and led her towards the road by the hand once the light turned green again.

His hold on her was firm and she realized his hand was actually bigger than hers. It made her face hot when she thought about how her hand fit nicely in his. She traced the hand to her white-haired friend and noticed a weird look on his face.

It looked a bit like possessiveness and she found it strangely familiar, as if she'd seen it before.

That's right; he always had that look whenever he was protecting her. The recent Espada incident, the Kenta incident (even though she wasn't aware of it), that time in middle school, and even now. Come to think of it, he had protected her on many occasions; serious events and even minor ones. It made her think: Hitsugaya was quite protective wasn't he?

They had already reached the other side but Hitsugaya still held on to her hand.

"What were you thinking about; to get yourself so oblivious to your surroundings," he asked.

"Nothing much," she lied (she couldn't possibly tell him the truth; it would be 'you').

Hinamori was grateful when he didn't pursue the matter.

"Umm, you can let go now Hitsugaya-kun," she said awkwardly.

"Right," he answered and immediately let go of her hand.

She suddenly missed the warmth of his hand, which was ironic because his fingers were cold. She found herself wanting to hold his hand some more, resulting in her filling her head with thoughts about him again.

Hinamori still couldn't forget about that look and the scene of him punching Nnoitra across the face flashed in her mind.

He was protective, no doubt about it. And Hinamori realized that she liked it...

The second thing Hinamori understood was Hitsugaya's protectiveness and what she realized was the fact that she was rather fond of it.

-x-X-x-

Matters got worse (or least that was how she chose to see it as).

Her feelings and understanding just got deeper; that would be more apt as a description of the situation. But before we delve into that, shall we take a look at the teal-eyed genius first?

The said young man was staring intently at Kira Izuru and Hinamori, who were seated in front of the lab talking pretty animatedly, much to Hitsugaya's displeasure (not like he had a right to actually). It was their Chemistry class and Kurotsuchi-sensei appeared to be late so the students took the opportunity to mingle, which was not really allowed when it came to the creepy Chemistry teacher.

Kira was listening to whatever Hinamori said with earnest, casting a shy glance at her now and then, color rising to his cheeks whenever she got too near.

To cut it short, it irked Hitsugaya.

"Better make your move soon," a familiar voice said beside him.

He spun and saw Matsumoto pull up a stool beside him and plopped herself down.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, before _somebody else_ does," another voice called out. This time it came from the other side and when Hitsugaya turned, Ichigo and Renji were seated beside him.

"What the hell, don't sneak up on people!" Hitsugaya said, irritation evident in his voice.

They ignored him and Renji said, "True. Everyone knows Kira has a crush on Hinamori you know."

Matsumoto followed immediately, "That's right. And everybody knows he doesn't have the courage to tell her. Like you. But I don't know, at the rate you're going, I think our dear Kira might have a chance."

A vein was visible in Hitsugaya's temple when he answered through clenched teeth, "I do not—"

"Bullshit," Renji interrupted.

"Who are you to tell me—?"

"Hey, we're just saying man. And we're giving you sound advice, take it," Ichigo said.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't even need to do anything about Kuchiki. She literally jumped on you," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Shut up."

Before any of them could continue the conversation, Kurotsuchi-sensei barged into the room and immediately ordered everyone to start on their lab work in his usual spooky voice.

Matsumoto, who was Hitsugaya's lab partner for the semester, was not going to let it go that easily.

"Seriously though, why aren't you making your move?" she asked while washing the apparatus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hitsugaya persistently denied.

The strawberry blonde stopped her washing and turned to him, her hands on her hips and shooting him an "Are you seriously kidding me?" face.

"Come off it," Matsumoto said exasperatedly. "I know you like her! You can keep it from the rest but please don't try to do that with me. It's not going to work."

"How did you know about…?" Hitsugaya asked. He knew Matsumoto always had her way of finding things out, but he was sure he didn't make his feelings that obvious.

She gave him the same look again, to which he replied, "Am I that obvious?"

"Absolutely."

Damn. He didn't plan on letting anyone know, especially not Matsumoto, who was known as the gossip bank in school. But it seemed she already did, as well as Ichigo and Renji. Who else knew?

"So?" Matsumoto prompted. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Don't be stupid. How can I?"

"Just tell her!" It was Matsumoto's turn to be exasperated.

"It's not that simple," he replied.

"…Okay, so I assume your relationship is _complicated_," she said and rolled her eyes. "Is that why you do all those things?"

"What?"

"You know, the _flirting_."

He eyed her incredulously. "I do not flirt with her."

"Oh God, for a genius, you're really dense."

That evening, Hinamori was up in Hitsugaya's room studying with him for the mid-terms. They were half done with the mid-terms and Hitsugaya had offered to help her since the start of the exams. Hinamori had been visiting his house for his help; he always guiding her whenever she had difficulties and she always concentrating hard.

That day was just like any other days when she was up in his room studying. This time, however, she was growing weary with all the math problems she had been doing and thinking about the not-so-smooth History exam the other day was taking its toll on her. Hinamori scrunched her face in frustration and then defeat at the math problem she was tackling for the past 10 minutes; unable to start no matter how she racked her brain. She let out an audible sigh, rested her head in her palm and looked pleadingly at Hitsugaya.

He looked up from his book and saw her imploringly eyes. "Which question?" he asked coolly.

"6 on page 98," she answered tiredly.

He flipped through a few of his papers and pulled out a sheet, saying, "Okay, so the question gives you the values of sine and wants you to find tangent. What do you need to find?"

"Umm, cosine?"

"Correct. So find cosine a and b."

Hinamori picked up her pen once more and worked on it. After a few moments, she found the values. "Uh huh…I got it."

Hitsugaya checked it over and went on, "Good, now expand tangent (a + b) using the formula."

As she scribbled away, Hinamori let out an enlightened "Oohh."

"Thanks Shirou-chan! I got it."

He scowled at her when she used that nickname but resumed his reading anyway.

Tired of solving another math question, Hinamori paused to take a short rest and noticed the book that Hitsugaya was reading. It wasn't a school textbook, and it looked way too wordy and thick to be a novel or something. To his side, Hinamori spotted a stack of books, the top one entitled 'International Finance: Theory into Practice' by Piet…Sercu.

_That's right, Hitsugaya-kun studies economy externally. I think it's the intermediate level…If I remember correctly, he's even affiliated with a university…for some consultation of sorts._

He flipped a page, not realizing that Hinamori was gazing at him, a look admiration on her face.

_And he solves all these questions in half the time it takes for others to! He's so smart…shouldn't he have skipped another grade?_

All of a sudden, Hinamori felt inferior. She was a year older than him and she had always been the more mature, sensible and parental, but it sure didn't seem like the case as of recently.

_He doesn't hesitate to help me either._

She felt a small smile forming.

_Hitsugaya-kun's really kind when you get to know him…Speaking of which, he helped a second-year today._

Hinamori was talking about the time when Hitsugaya had offered his hand to help a second-year pick up her dropped papers when she was being jostled in the after-lunch crowd and he even said 'Be careful' to her. If Hinamori didn't know better, she thought she saw the girl blush and smile mischievously. She didn't know better.

Somehow it made her stir and discomfort settled in.

_Huh…what am I thinking?_

A page was flipped and Hitsugaya was scribbling away which caught Hinamori's attention and made her forget about her prior discomfort. She sighed quietly.

_Why hadn't I noticed all these so clearly before? He's smart, protective, kind and so handsome._

Heat immediately rose to her cheeks and she shook her head in an attempt to rid those thoughts swimming in her mind.

"Hinamori? Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice making her stare wide-eyed at him in surprise. "You're red," he stated calmly, reaching across to put the back of his hand to her forehead.

She felt her face heat up some more, if that was even possible. She was so fixated with his concerned eyes and touching skin that she wasn't even aware of her palpitating heartbeat.

Hitsugaya retracted his hand before she could explode and upon regaining her composure, she said with a rather squeaky voice, "I'm fine."

"…If you say so. Finish those questions."

The let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_At least one of us is calm._

The next thing Hinamori realized was how she got all _weird_ when Hitsugaya showed his intelligence, kindness and attractiveness.

-x-X-x-

The mid-terms were over and Hinamori thanked Hitsugaya for tutoring her, but she certainly did not thank him for making her feel all _funny_ inside.

Those so-called funny feelings dwelled within her and she was becoming kind of scared and confused. Every time he looked her in the eye, she found herself averting his gaze. Every time he touched her, she found her heart beating faster and faster, and oh God, every time he _smiled_, she found herself blushing madly. This never happened to her before. So why now? And _why_ did he have to mess with her like that? Even if it's unintentional.

Poor Hinamori was getting frustrated over the whole matter and she even entertained the thought of crushing on her best friend. She thought she may have liked him, as in like _like_ him. With all the confusion going on in her head (and heart), Hinamori needed some advice.

And who else could she approach but Matsumoto Rangiku.

The two second-years were seated at the bleachers overlooking the soccer field. It was the end of June so Hinamori had been battling with the situation for quite some time now. In truth, she anticipated this moment as she assumed the buxom lady could shed some light on the matter.

Well of course she could. She's Matsumoto Rangiku.

"And he's grown a lot you know, Rangiku-san? He's even taller than me now! I mean, he is, but he's still actually quite short for his age. And did you know he's actually really kind? I mean, it's Hitsugaya-kun so no one really thinks that, but he is! Oh, don't you think he's acting a little weird recently? It's like he's messing with me and he just makes me feel all _weird_."

Matsumoto had a hard time catching her words at the rate she was speaking and changing the topic. Even though she didn't exactly get what the brown-eyed girl was saying, she knew one thing for sure; and it was that Hinamori was in love with a certain white-haired captain. Matsumoto knew it all along; she just didn't say anything for she wanted to watch how things unfolded.

"That, Hinamori," Matsumoto started, "is love."

Hinamori just gaped at her blond friend. "What are you saying? That's not it. He's my friend! And he has been for a long time!"

Matsumoto sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay Hinamori, you're wrong and I'm right. So to prove that you're wrong, you are going to take the 'Matsumoto Rangiku's Love Quiz'."

"Matsumoto Rangiku's Love Quiz?" Hinamori repeated dubiously. She knew Matsumoto was just making it up on the spot.

"Question 1: what is your current relationship with Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"Umm, we're best friends," she replied hesitantly, somewhat nervous at the sudden questioning.

"Good. How long have you known him?"

"About 11 years."

"I see…that's a long time. Question 3: who do you approach when you are sad or having problems etcetera?"

Hinamori didn't need to think about this one; it was easy. "Hitsugaya-kun of course."

"And why?" she prompted.

"Well, I've been doing that since I can remember. I guess it's more of a habit. He's my best friend, why would I go to anyone else? I mean I do go to you sometimes, but most of the times I just approach Hitsugaya-kun. Besides, when I was 12, he told me I could go to him whenever I'm feeling low or having any problems and that even though he probably can't be of much help, he told me it's better than doing it alone. And he doesn't know it, but he's more of a help than he gives himself credit for."

Matsumoto grinned at Hinamori's unintentionally long answer. "Good answer. Question 4: who do you approach when you're happy?"

Hinamori scrunched her face in thought and finally replied, "I go to a lot people when I'm happy, but I suppose the first one to know is always Hitsugaya-kun. I just feel like…I should share my joy with him first."

Matsumoto nodded. _So far so good. _"Question 5: how does it make you feel when he's with other girls?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine with it. It's not like I restrict him from having any other female friends. There's nothing wrong with it."

"What I meant was," Matsumoto corrected. "How does it make you feel when those clingy, giggly girls hand around him? Especially those from his fan club."

"Umm, they can do whatever they like," Hinamori answered uneasily. "It's not like Hitsugaya-kun will fall for them, I think."

"But…?" she urged.

The younger girl looked at Matsumoto with perturbed eyes and sighed, "But I think they should keep their hands to themselves."

"Very nice! Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you are to answer either 'yes' or 'no', nothing else. Ready? Here we go: do you find him attractive?"

"Rangiku-san!"

"I said 'yes' or 'no' only!"

"…Yes…"

"Do you blush whenever he does something blush-worthy?"

Hinamori gave her a ridiculous look but she answered anyway. "…Yes…"

"Does your heart beat faster?"

"…Yes."

"Do you look forward to seeing him?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you feel good about yourself?"

As she thought about the times her best friend helped her, made her feel alright again, smiled at her and made her feel important, she answered, "Of course."

Matsumoto smiled and said, "Okay, last question. What do you think of him?"

"What do I think of him?"

_There are so many things…where do I even begin?_

"I think he's…the most amazing person I've ever met. He's smart, loyal, determined and even though he may not seem like it, he's really kind too. Hitsugaya-kun always helps me, he puts up with me and he protects me…and for that, I'm grateful. He has the most beautiful eyes did you know that? He—…I've known him since…forever; and he's really important to me…and…"

"Now let me ask you one last time: what is your current relationship with Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"He's my best friend…but I don't just want him to be..." Hinamori replied in a small voice, realization finally dawning upon her.

"So what have we learnt today?" Matsumoto asked triumphantly and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm in love with my best friend."

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! And what would you guys like to see in Part IV? I'm open to suggestions!**

**Review as a Christmas present please? Part IV is in the making, please look forward to it **


	4. Part IV

**Happy New Year guys! It's 2012, I hope to be able to bring more stories for everyone. Thank you to those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited! I really appreciate it!**

**Mindless HitsuHina fluff, because the world needs it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Dirty Dancing or Jurassic Park.**

**Part IV**

**Words: 4932**

Just because Hinamori realized she was in love with her best friend doesn't mean she was going to tell him that.

That resulted in an awkward relationship where two best friends were in love with each other but didn't want to tell the other. Hitsugaya and Hinamori went about their usual ways, trying to keep their feelings unknown (with the former having more luck and experience with that). They clearly liked each other but were adamant on keeping it to themselves, so their relationship evolved into one of secret gazes, furious blushing and unintentional flirting.

Which carried on for more than a month.

Which drove everybody crazy.

"It's called 'flirtationship'. You know, more than friends but less than lovers," Rukia explained to the group after they saw Hinamori push Hitsugaya away by poking his forehead playfully.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

They spoke in hushed tones in the library, watching the two best friends intently from another table. They had visited the school library to research for their History project (some of them were, the rest just accompanied for lack of better things to do). They noticed that Hitsugaya and Hinamori were already there but didn't want to play third wheel(s), so they sat at another table with a clear view of the two.

"It's a common term," Rukia replied, rolling her eyes at Ichigo.

"Very apt," Matsumoto commented. "Not to mention how they're worse than you two."

Rukia blushed a faint shade of pink while Ichigo said, "Can we stay on topic?"

Matsumoto held up her hands in defense, as if saying 'Just sayin''.

"You'd think Hitsugaya would've told her by now," Renji said, picking up the conversation once more.

"And you'd think both of them would know," Ikkaku piped up.

"How is it that everyone but them knows?" Rukia suddenly asked incredulously, her voice rising a little. The librarian walked towards them and shot them a glare. The raven-haired girl gave her an apologetic smile and turned back casually.

"I think it's beautiful," Yumichika commented, batting his weird eyelashes dreamily.

The rest of the people at the table didn't even spare him a glance before Matsumoto said, "For relatively smart people, they really are dense."

"Maybe we should set them up," Rukia suggested.

"Yeah, you'd really like that huh," Ichigo said.

Before Rukia could make a snarky comment, Matsumoto interrupted, "Nah, I want to see how they work it out."

"Yeah, we shouldn't pry," Kira, who had been rather silent during their conversation said.

They looked at him in surprise, and Renji told him light-heartedly, "Let it go man, there are plenty of fish in the ocean."

Before any of them could say anything more, they saw Hitsugaya stand and move to sit next to Hinamori, apparently to help her with her homework. He sat too close, _way_ too close.

A loud voice resounded throughout the library all of a sudden as Ikkaku shouted, "Get a room!"

They were promptly kicked out of the library.

-x- X-x-

Hitsugaya and Hinamori did not get a room. They certainly did not. What they got was more 'more than friends but less than lovers' moments during their so-called 'flirtationship' period.

In a certain living room, two best friends were sitting on the couch watching the popular American movie, Dirty Dancing. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were in the former's house having one of their house dates while their parents were out to an adults-only pot luck.

When the film ended with everyone dancing happily, Hinamori stretched out on Hitsugaya's couch while stifling a yawn.

"I still would have preferred Jurassic Park," Hitsugaya stated. Dancing shows didn't really appeal to him. He only went with it because it was Hinamori's turn to pick a movie.

She seemed to have ignored what he said for she replied with a "Don't you think it'd be cool if you can dance like that?"

"No."

She eyed him but said nothing, knowing dancing wasn't really his thing. That's right…dancing was his thing…

"Hitsugaya-kun, let's dance."

"What?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Dance! Not the dance that the main characters were performing in that last scene. Something simpler, like waltz."

"Hinamori, I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you!"

Hitsugaya sighed. He honestly didn't feel like dancing, but it seemed he couldn't get out of it. Moreover, there was no way he could turn those gleeful eyes and expectant smile. So he stood up from the couch lazily and walked to her.

Hinamori found some good contemporary waltz music to dance to in his CD shelf and popped the disc. As the music filled the room, Hinamori stepped towards Hitsugaya, assisting him in starting with the correct position.

"You place your right arm on my shoulder blade like this," Hinamori instructed, directing his arm behind her shoulder, after which she placed her hand on his right shoulder. "And I place my other hand in yours."

Hitsugaya obediently complied and realized they were standing really close to each other. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks while Hinamori was as calm as ever. Well of course, she'd done this before.

"You ready?" she asked, causing him to disregard their proximity for the time being. "I'll lead for now."

Hitsugaya nodded, a feeling of dread still dwelling in him.

"Okay, I'll go back first, then to the side, and finally front. Then we repeat the steps," she directed as they moved along to the rhythm of the music.

"1, 2, 3. 2, 2, 3. 3, 2—"

"Sorry," Hitsugaya apologized. He had been staring at his feet but despite that, he fumbled and unintentionally stepped on her foot.

"It's okay," she said, shaking her head.

As they continued, Hitsugaya asked, "Hinamori, are you sure about this? I suspect there will be more foot-stepping."

She laughed a little and replied, "You taught me how to ice-skate so I'll teach you how to dance."

"I'll teach you how to perform an underarm turn," she continued. "First you let go of my shoulder blade. In 3 counts, I'll move backwards, like this, and you follow. I'll turn, ending with my back towards you and my arm lifted, like this. Then in the next 3 steps, you step in front, to the left and finally we take the hold again."

In a few more tries, Hitsugaya felt he got the hang of it.

"You're a fast learner," Hinamori complimented.

"I have a good teacher," he answered.

"Then I suppose you can take the lead now?"

Hitsugaya wasn't entirely sure but he agreed to anyway. As the music started once more, he found himself leading her smoothly while he remembered the steps. Hinamori was surprised at his ability to dance so fluidly but she reminded herself that it was Hitsugaya. He still looked down at their feet, though only occasionally.

When he wasn't looking at their feet, he was looking at his dance partner slash teacher and he realized he had gained a few more inches. He wasn't as tall as Ichigo or Renji but he was definitely taller than Hinamori. He also realized she smelled good; she smelled exactly what her name portrayed: peaches. And a little bit of honey. It must be the shampoo she uses.

Hitsugaya executed a fine underarm turn and subconsciously pulled Hinamori closer to him after. If she wasn't so busy staring at his neck to look up, he would have seen the blush on her face.

The music had ended but they remained in their dance positions. The next track played though neither of them danced to the music. After what seemed like eons, Hinamori finally lifted up her head. They didn't blush nor did they close the small distance between their faces. They simply stood there in the middle of Hitsugaya's living room, relishing in the feel of their bodies drawn close together.

The moment didn't last long however, when the jingle of keys could be heard and the door clicked open.

"I'm home!" Hitsugaya's mother called out.

"Welcome back."

"Welcome back!"

"Oh hello, Momo-chan. Your parents are waiting outside."

"Well then, I'll get going now," Hinamori replied and picked up her belongings. "Bye! And I'll see you tomorrow Hitsugaya-kun."

As she closed the door behind her, Hitsugaya's mother gave him a knowing smile.

"What? She was teaching me how to waltz."

"That's very sweet of her. You could pick up some dancing skills from Momo-chan," his mother replied, his tone suggesting something more.

"I'm going up," Hitsugaya stated, wanting to escape from the awkward conversation with his mother while turning off the CD player on his way up.

-x-X-x-

Best friends in love with each other didn't mean that they stopped being best friends and were constantly in a 'flirtationship'. For Hitsugaya and Hinamori, it meant being there for each other like true friends do even when feelings get in the way sometimes and you just can't help but want to kiss her tears away.

Hitsugaya turned the knob hesitantly. He was met with what he feared the most. Hinamori was sitting up on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest.

She leaned her head on her knees but he could tell she was crying. She clutched a piece of tissue in her hand, many more surrounding her.

He tentatively walked in and closed the door behind him silently. She ignored the fact that there was someone in her room; heck, it might be the thing she needs most right now.

"Hinamori," he called out as he climbed onto the bed.

When she didn't look up nor show any acknowledgement of another person in her room, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Her crying had not yet ceased but she tried to stifle them.

"Th-They said…he'll need another operation. And…and it'll be quite r-risky," she explained.

He didn't know what to say; he never did in times like this.

"Shirou-chan…I don't know what I'll do if—if…"

She was unable to continue as the thought of her father being unable to pull through haunted her mind. Hitsugaya knew about how Hinamori's father had met with an accident while trying to avoid colliding into a child who had ran into the road without warning. He had undergone surgery already, but it seemed like the storm wasn't over yet.

"Hinamori, look at me…" he coaxed, wishing he had the right words to say to ease her pain.

She lifted her head slowly and stared at him with red, puffy eyes. He took one look at her and his heart ached. She wasn't supposed to look like that. Her eyes were swollen from all the tears and her nose was red from all the sniffling. The usual smile was gone and in its place was a thin line. Her brown eyes bore into his with such sorrow and helplessness and he didn't care if he didn't have the right words to ease her pain. All he knew was that he wanted to wipe away her tears and bring back her smile once more.

Hitsugaya pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. He enclosed her within his embrace and the moment she felt his arms around her body, she cried into his shoulder in earnest. She was wetting his shirt with her tears but honestly, he didn't give a damn. She was letting it all out and he knew she would feel better. She had to.

Hitsugaya stroked her back soothingly and drew her close to him, hoping she could feel his warmth and know, through his actions, that he would be there for her and that everything will turn out okay.

Gradually, Hinamori's sobs were reduced to sniffles and hiccups. When her crying finally ceased and the night was silent again, she gave Hitsugaya an appreciative look as he loosened his hold on her. Hinamori wiped at her eyes with her sleeve but Hitsugaya held her wrist in place.

He held her delicate fingers in his and used his free hand to wipe at the loose tears on her cheeks. She cast her gaze downwards, but he did not allow that. Hitsugaya lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, a sign that told her he'd wipe away all her tears and stay with her till she told him to leave. She closed her eyes crawled closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth again. He willingly let her seek solace in his embrace and held her protectively.

They stayed like that for a while. No words were exchanged. No words needed to be exchanged.

"Do you want to see the stars?" he asked hesitantly when she started breathing normally.

She nodded and they made their way up the small staircase she had in her room. It didn't lead to another floor, it led to a simple platform and a single window instead. Hinamori usually sat on the spacious ledge to watch the stars whenever she was feeling lonely or sentimental.

This time, Hitsugaya watched the stars with her. He sat on the window ledge with Hinamori settled comfortably between his legs as they gazed up at the starry sky.

Hinamori's exhaustion eventually consumed her and she slipped into a deep slumber on his chest. Hitsugaya smiled to himself, relieved that she was finally alright. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head secretly and carried her to her bed.

The next morning, when Hinamori found herself tucked cozily in her sheets, she smiled. A blush covered her cheeks soon after when she recalled what happened last night. She was surprised once more when breakfast was on the table since her parents weren't in. A note sat on the kitchen counter.

Hitsugaya never failed to make everything better for her. With or without words. Through his actions or otherwise.

She returned to school with a lighter mood and felt that maybe it will all turn out well. Hinamori also surprised everyone by engulfing Hitsugaya in a hug as a way of saying 'thank you'.

-x-X-x-

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?"

It had been days after Hinamori's father's second surgery and he had gotten over the most critical point. He still needed to stay in the hospital but Hinamori had her spirits lifted considerably. However, it seemed as if problems kept popping up one after another. This time, Hitsugaya was the one who had something on his mind; and it was bothering him.

"It's nothing."

She knew it wasn't 'nothing'. He seemed broody all day and really out of it. He wasn't paying attention in class, he didn't have any appetite and there was a perpetual frown on his face. She stopped short and gave him a knowing stare. He stopped too when he realized Hinamori wasn't walking beside him anymore.

When he saw her 'spill it' expression, he let out a weary sigh. He didn't want anyone to know, but deep down inside, he wanted to tell her. If there was anyone he would confide in, he wanted it to be her.

"He's back," he said after a pause.

It took a while for it to sink in, but she understood eventually.

"You mean… but how?"

"No idea. He called us last night."

"Did he ask for money again?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but we didn't entertain his requests. I hung up on him."

"Is that okay? Will he look for you guys?" she asked worriedly. Hitsugaya's father had a tendency to show up at their doorstep if he didn't get what he wanted.

"He should, so I can beat the crap out of him."

He said it with such seriousness Hinamori didn't know if he meant it or not and it troubled her. She decided not to pursue the matter as she knew it was a touchy topic for him.

Hitsugaya's father had left the family when he was a mere 4-year-old. He couldn't remember much about his father, the only prominent memory he had of him was the constant yelling and harassing. He didn't abuse him or his mother, but he was an avid gambler. He used to come home late most of the time and when he did, he reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

Because of his father's persistent harassment, mostly for money to support his habit, there was a rift between husband and wife. Hitsugaya's mother slept in her son's room as a result. He had seen his mother cry many times before, and he swore to himself he would protect her, despite his age.

When his father left without a word, taking most of their money and valuables with him, his mother was heart-broken. Somehow, she always believed he would change. Not Hitsugaya though; he was glad the house was finally free from the incessant shouting and his sorry excuse of a father. It was perhaps due to the lack of a paternal figure and desire to protect his mother that made him more matured than people his age.

His father occasionally looked them up for more money. He usually left immediately once he was given what he wanted so his mother always complied with his wishes. Hitsugaya hated how his mother was so soft-hearted, even after all those years, but he knew he wouldn't leave them alone if she didn't so he let it go.

This time though, was the last straw. He had asked for an unreasonable amount of money which they obviously couldn't afford to give him. When he persisted over phone, even resorting to shouting at his mother, Hitsugaya had snatched the phone and threatened him with the law, after which he stopped calling. But he knew it wasn't the end. He wasn't one to give up that easily.

They had arrived at Hinamori's gate in silence. Before she entered her house, she turned to face him.

"Call me, okay?"

He gave her a half-smile when he saw the concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he assured her.

There wasn't a need to worry about him, he got that right. Though they couldn't have known it, they should be worrying about the brown-eyed girl instead.

The next morning, while Hinamori was making her way to school, she had an unexpected visitor.

As she turned around a corner, a man around his mid-forties approached her. He was haggard-looking; he sported messy stubble and there were bags under his eyes. Hinamori eyed him dubiously.

"You are Toushirou's friend right?" he started. "I've seen you around before."

Hinamori had never seen Hitsugaya's father except in pictures, which she wasn't really exposed to. However, she knew this was him and she thought how Hitsugaya looked nothing like his father.

When she didn't answer him, the man said, "I need your help."

His voice was shaky and Hinamori could see the desperation in his eyes. It only served to make him look more pathetic.

"What do you need?"

Relief was evident in his eyes as he thought there was finally hope. "You see, I've met some trouble while in Tokyo and I need a little cash to help me tide through. It's nothing serious; I just need to get a few people off my back. I tried asking Toushirou's mother, but he refused."

"What has it got to do with me?"

"You're his friend right? Will you help me persuade him? He'll listen to you. I just need ¥700,000…"

"¥700,000!1 That's very unreasonable—"

"It's the least I can ask for. Please…help me out."

He approached Hinamori and grabbed her shoulder roughly. She looked at him in shock and realized he was too close for comfort. When he spoke, she could smell the alcohol-laced breath.

"You have to help me. They're coming after me…I've got no one else…"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't—"

He let go of her in an instant and walked away abruptly. She stared after his retreating figure in confusion, wondering who he was referring to and why he turned away so quickly. Just then, Hitsugaya walked up beside her.

"Who were you talking to?"

She jumped at his voice. "Hitsugaya-kun! You scared me."

"Sorry. So who was that?"

"Umm, it was just someone asking for directions."

When he shrugged and moved on, Hinamori decided it would be best not to tell him just yet since it would probably give him unnecessary worry.

The day passed without any more unexpected visits or desperate pleas. However, she was about to chance upon an unexpected discovery that night.

-x-X-x-

Hinamori had let herself into Hitsugaya's house. Following her father's recent surgery, she had been settling her meals in his house, courtesy of his mother of course. As for Hinamori's mother, she had been making frequent visits to the hospital and she understood that.

That night was an exception. She had to settle dinner herself as Hitsugaya and his mother were busy. Hinamori wanted to return Hitsugaya's notes and bring them supper at the same time seeing the small lamp in the living room switched on, she concluded it was okay for her to enter. She found it strange that no other lights were switched on, but she figured he was reading or something.

As she entered the living room, she stopped in her tracks and called out, "Who are you?"

The figure dropped what he was holding and whirled around, alarmed that someone was in the house when he already made sure they left. The dim light from the lamp cast a shadow on him, making it seem like he exuded an eerie aura.

Hinamori recognized the tall figure by shaggy appearance and shaking form when she squinted.

"You…!"

She saw the bag he had been holding and judging from the mess he made in the living room, Hinamori put two and two together. She immediately whipped out her cellphone to call for help, but he was quicker.

In no time, her cellphone was snatched from her forcefully and he threw it across the room. There was a moment of silence before he hoarsely said, "No…please don't call…don't call anyone."

He stared at her with pleading blue eyes and for a moment she felt sorry for him. But her sympathy dissipated when she thought about what he was doing and what he had done. Hinamori reacted instantly and reached for the cordless phone. She only managed to graze the phone when all of a sudden, her wrist was clenched tightly in his hand and her body was flung backwards.

She hit the wall with a loud bang and while she slumped down in pain, he bolted up the stairs, carrying the phone with him. She knew she couldn't let him get away so she ignored the pain in her shoulder and crawled towards her cellphone.

Dread overcame her when she saw that the screen was cracked and realized the cellphone was dead.

Noisy shuffling and urgent rummaging could be heard overhead. Without thinking, Hinamori ran up the stairs, only to find the master bedroom in a mess, if not messier than the living room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor as he dug into the drawers of a cabinet, where unworn jewelry and back-up cash were apparently stowed.

Hinamori knew she couldn't win him in a brawl so she resorted to her last option: she was going to try talking him out of it.

"Stop…stop it! Don't you see what you're doing?"

He ignored her. As long as he could take what we wanted without her being difficult, he won't do anything to her. He'll leave quietly and never return. He just needs a few more…

"They gave you what you wanted. Stop harassing them! What kind of a father are you?"

He snapped.

"Shut up, shut up!"

"You left them! You took everything they had and you left! Who gave you the right to come back and take what's left?"

"Shut the hell up girl. You don't understand. They're coming for me! If I don't give them what they want, they'll kill me! They'll kill me…I have to find more…I have to find more…"

His voice was trembling and his eyes were maniacal as he searched and searched, tossing clothes and useless items out of his way.

"You're mad…"

Suddenly, he whipped out an envelope, triumph written over his features. Yes…with this, he will finally have enough.

"T-That's…! Hey!"

He had shoved the envelope into his bag and made a run for the door. There was no way he could escape from the window as there were obstructions that would prove to be fatal.

There was no way she could let him escape with that envelope. It was important to mother and son; if he took it away, they would really be left with nothing once more.

Hinamori did the only thing she could think of: she lunged at him, entrapping him in a tight hold.

"Shit!" he cursed, struggling to loosen her hold on him.

Her entrapment was no match for his strength and she was roughly pushed back by the sudden force of his arms. However, Hinamori managed to snatch the envelope from him in the last moment before she was flung back. She hit the floor with a 'thud' and the next thing she knew was that they were scuffling for the envelope.

"Give me that! Give it to me, you runt! I need it...I need it!"

"Ugh! No!"

She struggled to push him away, arms defending and legs kicking. With a strong kick straight to his abdomen, Hinamori was finally free from his snatching as he clutched at his middle in pain.

She crawled her way quickly to the phone, which had been dropped and forgotten during their tussle. As her trembling fingers pushed the buttons, he staggered towards her with a dagger in his hand. His remorseless eyes reflected in the blade as the shiny metal glinted in the dim light.

"I said...I NEED THAT!"

She whirled around at the sound of his furious bellow, only to see him bringing the dagger down towards her. The sharp metal slashed her mid- arm, tearing her skin and exposing her flesh. It ripped a cry from her throat as she felt fresh blood flowing down her arm.

Before he had the chance to reach for the envelope, the dagger was flung out his hand and he was tackled to the ground, face down with one arm on the ground and the other held firmly behind his back.

"Hinamori!"

"I'm okay..."

His grunts echoed throughout the room as he tried to pry himself free. It seemed he understood there was no way out of the mess he created as his struggling turned into resignation. His shouting turned into silent sorrowful sobs as helplessness finally overtook his entirety.

-x-X-x-

About an hour later, Hinamori was seated in the Kurosaki's Clinic wincing in pain as Ichigo's father dabbed alcohol at her gash. At least her wound wasn't deep enough to warrant needles.

After the police arrived and arrested Hitsugaya's father who did not have the dignity to face them, Hinamori was immediately brought to the nearest clinic. She had given her statement and the Hitsugaya's were reassured of his absence.

"All done! Don't aggravate the wound by doing any strenuous arm exercises and change your dressing twice a day, okay Momo?"

She nodded and muttered a soft 'thank you', embarrassed that she was troubling so many people at such a time.

Ichigo's father exited the room, leaving Hinamori with Ichigo and a very pissed off Hitsugaya.

"Oi Momo, why didn't you call for help?" Ichigo started. "It could have been worse if Toushirou didn't turn up in time."

"I'm sorry...he broke my cellphone and took the cordless phone with him so I just chased..."

Before any of them could say another word, Hitsugaya's mother barged into the room and gathered Hinamori in her arms.

"Momo-chan, thank God you're alright! When I saw all that blood, I just thought—..."

"I'm okay...really! You don't have to worry," Hinamori assured.

She swept the hair away from Hinamori's face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Momo-chan. You really saved us this time."

Hinamori smiled and was given one last hug before Hitsugaya's mother announced, "Well I'll leave you two now. Come along, Ichigo-kun."

"Go easy on her," Ichigo whispered to Hitsugaya on his way out.

"No shouting," his mother warned.

He let out an annoyed 'tch' and stared at Hinamori, who was sitting very silently and not meeting his eyes.

"Before you scold me," she started, still trying to avert his gaze. "I just want to say that there was nothing else I could do! Well maybe there was, but I couldn't think straight at that time. I'm sorry...for taking matters into my own hands. And I'm really sorry for troubling—"

She found that she was unable to continue as Hitsugaya had pulled her to him, cutting off her speech. Her head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shirou…chan?"

"Didn't you know it was dangerous?" he chided gently. "I thought I told you not to play the hero."

"I know..." she explained, though her voice was muffled by his shirt." But in that envelope—"

"I know. And I don't care. You're more important than that."

Happiness welled up inside her in that moment and she brought her hands up to return his embrace. "Thank you…"

He rested his chin on her head and encircled her more tightly in his arms as he said, "No, thank _you_."

And Hinamori knew, without a doubt, that she was the one who had _protected_.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, the last four scenes aren't that mindless after all, because it shows how Hitsugaya is always there for Hinamori and how he's about the only one who can comfort her and make things right for her and vice versa. I wanted to illustrate a relationship that is built on mutual trust and healing, so I hope I didn't do a bad job.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading that. To be honest, I had some difficulty finishing this chapter.**

**On an unrelated note, it's my birthday this week and I finally turn legal! (But its' not like I will do anything 18-ish, you know…) So…review please? Hehe.**

**Oh! Look forward to the next chapter, it gets exciting! *Wink***

1 That is approximately $10,000 (USD).


	5. Part V

**Hi again, everyone. It's a bit late, but that's because school term has started and this year is a major one, so just a heads-up, updates will be more sporadic.**

**Note: Hints of ShunsuiNanao**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Resident Evil.**

**Part V**

**Words: 2180**

"Argh! What are you doing?"

"Ah, shut up!"

Hitsugaya chucked the shot blaster away and sank down on Renji's couch.

They, meaning him, Ichigo and Renji, were in the red-head's house playing Resident Evil. More than a week had passed since the incident and though Hitsugaya was glad that his father was to be put in jail (he had multiple charges in relation to illegal gambling besides burglarizing), he still had a few problems on his mind. Scratch that, he had one particular problem regarding his childhood friend and it was bothering him more than ever.

"That was the easiest Tyrant to kill but you _failed_," Renji said half-mockingly, half-disappointedly.

"Give him a break," Ichigo said and glanced at Hitsugaya who lounged on the couch with his arm covering his eyes. "You're still thinking about what happened?"

He let his arm slide down but he did not answer.

"I don't get it. Why don't you tell her already? It's not like you to beat around the bush."

_I know, but it's not that simple. I feel like I've said that far too many times. How do I tell her? What if I screw it up? Even if she does like me, wouldn't it be weird if we started dating? We've been friends for so long that dating seems…foreign._

Hitsugaya had a plethora of questions swimming in his mind but he simply answered, "I don't know…"

"You like her. She likes you. Tell her and spare us from the irritation of watching you two," Renji stated, having already paused the game after killing off the Tyrant.

"You do like her right? I mean, it's not some sort of game you're playing with her right?" Ichigo cut in.

"Of course I like her!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, a little too loudly. His face heated up but they ignored it.

"If you like her that much," Ichigo began. "Why don't you mind the other guys who also like her?"

"I do mind," Hitsugaya stated, softly this time. "You have no idea how much I want to—"

"But you can't," Ichigo interrupted. "Because you don't have the right to. She's not your girlfriend, so you can't just pummel anyone who likes her or courts her. She's not yours."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo intently. He did have a point. The white-haired genius was tired of the relationship he had with Hinamori now. He treated her more than a friend but he cannot stop anyone from liking or wooing her and vice versa because he was not her lover, nor was she his. And toying with this thought pissed him off.

_I want her._

-x-X-x-

"So he came back to look for me after being gone for God-knows how long. At least that's what he said," Matsumoto explained, while painting Hinamori's fingernails pastel yellow.

"Then maybe this Ichimaru-san isn't as bad as you make him out to be," Hinamori presumed.

"No no, he is. He left without a reason, and now he comes back and screws with my head."

Hinamori eyed her friend dubiously. "Do you like him?"

Matsumoto looked at her in surprise; she did not expect her to be that straight-forward. "Like him? More like I want to smash his head to the ground so he'll regret leaving in the first place."

Hinamori laughed at the strawberry blonde's words.

"Well enough about me, what about you?" she inquired.

"What about me?"

"After what happened, have you and Captain, you know, made any progress?"

"Progress?"

"Yeah, are you guys dating now?" she probed rather bluntly.

"Dating? O-Of course not!" Hinamori answered in a fluster.

"Okay fine, did he kiss you or anything? Held your hand?"

"Wait, do people do that _after _they get together? But come to think of it, he did kiss me."

Upon seeing Matsumoto's stunned yet inquisitive look, Hinamori hastily added, "On my cheek! It was during the time my father met with the accident. He was only kissing me as a friend, nothing more."

Matsumoto's expression faltered. She had expected too much. She blew on Hinamori's painted nails and said, "Hinamori, it's been a while since you realized your feelings for him. Why are you still hiding them? You know he'll get taken if you don't strike right?"

Hinamori fell silent for a moment before replying, "Hitsugaya-kun…is very difficult to catch."

Matsumoto heaved a sigh. _You already caught him._

-x-X-x-

Little did they know, everything was just starting to fall into place.

September rolled in, which meant Karakura High's dance club was preparing diligently for the upcoming annual dance competition (which was held in Hueco Mondo High School apparently). Their dance routine consisted of a mix of dance forms such as contemporary, ballet, hip-hop and even cheerleading, accompanied by professional musical transitions, which was the first time the dance club had ever tried something like that. Hinamori had a significant role to play in their routine considering how she was one of the most flexible, so full of energy and seemed to be able to execute the moves with power that awed many.

On that fateful day, Hinamori had stayed a little later than the rest in the auditorium to brush up on her moves, especially ballet.

The auditorium was dark, aside from the spotlights shining on the stage and a few ceiling lights casting dim rays on the first few seats. Hinamori gracefully stepped onto the stage and moved along to the music, which was relaxing and elegant. She simply let her body be led by the melody, twisting and swaying and allowing herself to be lost in the feel of the moment.

As she danced, Hinamori didn't notice a figure stepping into the auditorium. He silently walked towards the stage, his eyes never leaving the beautiful figure that danced in front of him. He watched with adoring eyes, drinking in the scene of such stunning dance moves and the gorgeous person executing them.

_She's breath-taking._

When Hinamori ended the dance with a fluid turn of the body, she opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see Hitsugaya standing in the aisle, a rare smile gracing his features. He clapped and she played along, bowing slightly.

She got up and gave him an appreciative smile before asking, "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you went back already."

_To see you._

"I stayed in the library and came over, since I know you always stay a bit later than the rest."

"You didn't have to."

_I want to._

"It's fine. It's getting late anyway."

"Just let me go get my stuff backstage."

As she walked towards the backstage, Hitsugaya casually said, "By the way, I copied my math notes for you back in the library. I figured since you have club activities and can't make it for the extra lectures, you'd need mine."

Before she could thank him however, he continued, "And you're coming to my house for dinner for the next week since your dad is still recuperating in the hospital…oh, do me a favor too and stay away from Fujita. I think he has a criminal record."

Hinamori had turned back, having forgotten about her belongings. She giggled when she heard his last remark. "He does not have a criminal record!"

"Doubt it," Hitsugaya said simply. Fujita was a senior who acted a bit like a delinquent and was infamous for his rebelliousness in school. He also took a liking to Hinamori (after he watched her dance performance during a school event) which did not sit well with Hitsugaya. He wasn't threatened though; Fujita seemed like a rather…_vague _person.

"Well, he does seem _strange_," she admitted.

"I'm going with you to Hueco Mondo too. I know you guys are having a rehearsal there. And I still don't trust those Hueco Mondo students."

By this time, Hinamori had seated herself at the edge of the stage, her feet dangling off and a questioning look settling on her features.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why are you doing this for me?"

The question came out quite so suddenly and Hinamori wasn't exactly sure why she asked it.

It caught him by surprise too for the white-haired genius simply stood there, letting the words sink in. Why was he doing this for her? Well, maybe it was because he—

"I mean," Hinamori began when he didn't answer. "You're always so good to me. You lend me a hand without question, you protect me with all you have, you trust me even though sometimes you shouldn't, and you're just — too good to me!"

The russet-eyed dancer didn't realize she was rambling nor did she realize Hitsugaya had already walked up towards her. Her voice showed hints of anxiety and incredulousness when she continued, "You shouldn't. You shouldn't be so good to me, or do all these for me. I'm not even that good to you! I don't think I deser—"

She was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips to her own. Her eyes never widened more than they did that evening. When he pulled back, she stared at him with stunned brown eyes and her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice in a whisper.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," he answered coolly, even though his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

"W-What?"

"I love you."

He didn't know why he said that, or why he kissed her in the first place. He didn't know where the confidence came from but he felt surer than all the times he'd imagined. Perhaps it was because he was sick of their awkward relationship, tired of the constant hiding and beating around the bush or perhaps he simply loathed the idea of not being able to call Hinamori _his_. If there was one thing he knew during that time of uncertainty and expectation, it was that there was no turning back.

If his actions surprised him, then her words practically threw him off guard.

"…No you don't!"

"…Huh…?"

"You don't love me!" Hinamori declared rather decisively. "How could you? I'm not smart, or attractive, or even the least bit interesting. I'm not even a good best friend! I'm naïve and gullible and I always need you to protect me while you—you…'re everything I'm not…why…?"

Her rambling had resumed and Hitsugaya knew she was starting to tread on dangerous ground so he did the first that came to his mind.

He kissed her.

He pressed his lips to hers softly in a chaste kiss, hoping that this kiss could convey his feelings to her.

"Hinamori…you're wrong. I'm not that great at all. You looked past my flaws and you only focus on what's good. You always do that for everyone…why can't you do that for yourself? You have no idea…how you can fascinate me just by talking or how beautiful you are. And yes, you're naïve, but I guess that just makes me fall harder. I love you…and I have for a long time…is it that hard to believe?"

She nodded while biting back tears. "Yes…because I—I love you too."

It was as if a wave of relief and joy had washed over him for his face broke out into the biggest smile Hinamori had ever seen on Hitsugaya. His hands were placed at each side of her on the edge of the stage and he leaned his forehead on hers, not speaking, just letting his actions convey his feelings on their own.

He didn't need the perfect time to tell her he loved her; he didn't need the right time because this was it. They weren't in the most romantic place in Japan nor did he have the perfect words but it all turned out the way they did: the way it should have.

Hinamori smiled too, and brought her hands up to encircle his neck and they both wondered…

…what the new term will bring.

-o-O-o-

"By the way," Toushirou started. "Why did you think of my confession?"

"Unexpected," Momo answered simply and surely. "Not only because it came so suddenly. It was also because I always imagined a confession in Tokyo Tower or something like that, with the boy saying some corny stuff and—"

She stopped halfway when she saw the amused glint in his eyes, suddenly very shy. "But yours is perfect."

The look in her eyes told him she meant it.

"I love you."

He never failed to make her blush whenever he told her that. Momo sat up on the bed and moved down to snuggle next to him, while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you too."

They had gone a long way. In the first few months of their new relationship, saying those 3 words came off as difficult and sometimes awkward. But now, saying it was a habit, a promise, a reassurance; desire and need.

It's only just the beginning but their story in high school isn't over yet. As Toushirou and Momo flipped through the pages of the album together, their minds were filled with the events of their youth.

-o-O-o-

**To be continued…**

**I'm doing this for myself. It's a form of relaxation and somehow, it makes me happy too. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time.**


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Also, the hints of ShunsuiNanao are in this chapter, not the previous one! My bad.**

**Part VI**

**Words: 1746**

The two densest people in Karakura High School finally became a couple. But it wasn't buzzed among the students nor was it splashed across the gossip column in the Karakura Communications, because Hitsugaya and Hinamori planned to keep it to themselves for the time being.

Except…that period of time wasn't exactly very long.

You see, the day Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to school as a couple was also the day Fujita Kazuo decided to ask Hinamori out.

It was after 6th period and Hinamori just got out from her Japanese Literature class, ready to make her way to her Social Studies class once she retrieved her books from her locker. Just then, Fujita came up to her and coolly leaned against the locker. She jumped a little when she closed her locker and saw Fujita propped there, staring at her with a ditsy expression on his face.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, hi Fujita-sempai. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah. You see, I was just thinking, you're in the dance club right? And I'm in the boxing club. We're kind of similar then. You know, both of us being performers and all."

"I guess…" Hinamori said, not agreeing with him at all. Besides, he wasn't exactly in the boxing club, considering how he skips club activities half the time.

"Yeah! I'm glad you agree! So," he began, boldly flicking the red ribbon in the front of her uniform. "Don't you think we should get together then?"

"She's not interested."

Hitsugaya's deep voice called out, attracting a few more stares and whispers. He strode over to them, glaring daggers at the dark-haired senior who held a puzzled look. Catching Hinamori's wrist, Hitsugaya shot him one last look and even though it was hard to detect, he definitely whispered 'She's mine' darkly to him, but not without a hint of satisfaction.

He inconspicuously slipped his hand into hers as he led her away, leaving Fujita speechless and a mass of murmurs and stupefied/ludicrous stares in their wake.

-x-X-x-

"I heard!"

Matsumoto came bounding to them and engulfed Hinamori in a bone-crushing hug.

"R-Rangiku-san…!"

"Let go of her Matsumoto, you're going to kill her," Hitsugaya told her with annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me?! And how is it possible that I'm the last one to know?" Matsumoto asked angrily, albeit playfully.

"We didn't tell anyone," Hinamori answered shyly.

"Yeah, we just found out too. Shorty here," Ichigo said, jerking a thumb at Hitsugaya who shot him a glare. "Let the cat out of the bag. In a possessive way no less."

"Shut up."

Hitsugaya wasn't exactly fond of the fact that the whole school already found out that soon and that it was his fault.

"And here we thought you two were never going to get it on," Renji spoke up.

Before Hitsugaya could tell him to shut it too, Hinamori cut in, "You knew?!"

"Honey, we all knew," Rukia told her.

Hinamori stared at them incredulously. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had expected it. The brown-eyed girl turned to Matsumoto, giving her an accusatory look.

"I didn't need to tell them for them to know. It was freaking obvious," she casually answered.

"Oh…" Hinamori said faintly.

"This is better than the rumor that I just found out just now. Which is why I'm late by the way," Matsumoto said.

They gave her a quizzical look before she told them, "Kyouraku-sensei and Ise-san and having a secret relationship."

"Ah hah! I knew it!" Rukia shouted while Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Is that why she's always in his office?" Ikkaku asked.

"And isn't she just an intern?" Hinamori asked next.

"Maybe and yes," Matsumoto answered. "Bet you guys didn't know our social studies teacher and his intern were _frisky_."

Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes while the rest started to gossip about Kyouraku-sensei and Ise Nanao. Well at least they weren't bugging him about him and Hinamori anymore.

-x-X-x-

Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's relationship hadn't progressed very far since they had been friends for so long and becoming a couple so suddenly wasn't that easy to adjust to. Moreover, the fact that almost everyone in Karakura High knew about their relationship made it more difficult for them to adapt to being a couple; and there were certain people who just gave them a hard time.

Well, at least to Hinamori that was the case. It was known that Hitsugaya was very popular in school, especially among the girls. As Matsumoto had put it, they were his 'fangirls'. Needless to say, once the found out their beloved Hitsugaya was dating his childhood and best friend, Hinamori Momo, they didn't take well to it. The worse thing is, some of them were in the dance club.

They made it a point to show their displeasure (and jealousy) towards Hinamori. The brown-eyed dancer wasn't oblivious to their harsher-than- necessary comments and mockery of her dancing but she was unaware of the reason behind it, which was pretty obvious though. That just served to annoy the hell out of those girls.

Kawamura Suki and Ochida Minami were the dancers who strived to make Hinamori's life miserable. They weren't very good at it though, as they could never seem to surpass Hinamori in dancing and their insults were always shot down by Rukia's witty mind. Even their teacher-in-charge slash coach, Shihouin Yoruichi didn't like the two girls very much. However, sometimes they would succeed, like that day for example.

Hinamori was currently in her home room carrying out cleaning duty while Hitsugaya was at his desk finishing his math homework at the eleventh hour.

"You sure you don't need help?" he offered, also in an attempt to get away from his unfinished homework.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just cleaning, I can manage. Besides, shouldn't you be finishing that before Ukitake-sensei hunts you down for it?" Hinamori asked, managing to shut him up albeit for only a few seconds.

"Hey, I thought your turn for cleaning duty wasn't until next week?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, it isn't," Hinamori replied, mentally observing how he had a sharp mind. "But Orihime-san (who was the one in charge of cleaning this week) has been sick for a few days now and Rukia has something on with Ichigo-kun so I thought I'd help clean it."

"But we have a Chemistry test first thing in the morning tomorrow," he stated, knowing that Chemistry wasn't one of the subjects she was strong in.

"I have time. Besides," she continued. "I heard we're having a spot check tomorrow."

Hitsugaya remained silent as he watched her clean the classroom and she reminded him that her selflessness was part of the reason why he loved her so much. She didn't build shelters for animals or found a cure for leukemia or anything major like that, but she amazed him nonetheless.

As he watched her, he noticed her movements were stiff and when she performed a certain action, it was forced and she would flinch.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Hitsugaya asked acutely.

Any attempts to deny that she was alright were vanquished when her look of surprise gave her away. He knew she would try to claim that she was fine anyway so he gave her a look that told her he would know if she was lying or not.

Hinamori sighed dejectedly, "I fell down during practice."

"And…?" he urged.

Looks like there wasn't any hiding she can do. "Kawamura Suki and Ochida Minami tripped me," she said simply, the tone in her voice conveying the idea of slight contempt.

"Deliberately?" he asked. Hitsugaya had an idea why they did that. Kawamura and Ochida were supposedly in his fan club and they were the ones who crowned him the 'Ice Prince'. He shuddered.

"Yeah. It's about you, isn't it?" she asked, even though her tone made it sound like a statement. A statement filled with _amusement_.

"How is that funny?" he asked disbelievingly when he detected the amusement in her voice.

"Because Rukia called them 'wanton mistresses of the night'," she replied, laughter escaping. "Besides, they don't pose much of a threat to me."

The steadiness of her sentence struck him as unexpected but he figured he could get used to it.

"Oh?"

"Well, because they aren't Hitsugaya-kun's type right?" she said, still focused on sweeping a spot on the ground.

He smirked and decided to tease her, "Well…"

Even if it was a tease, his playful hesitance caused her to whip around and stare at him in astonishment. The sudden movement sent pain shooting through her shoulder and she winced noticeably. Hitsugaya's smirked faded and it was replaced by a concerned expression.

"Hey…"

"I'm okay," she assured quickly, putting her palm on the shoulder to rub it.

"Sit down," he instructed and she obediently did, without leaving her hand on her shoulder in an effort to ease the dulling ache.

Hitsugaya gently put her hand away and placed his on her shoulder blades.

"Hitsugaya…?"

"I know what I'm doing," he answered vaguely.

Hitsugaya began to knead her shoulders, moving his hands slowly over her shoulder blades and nape. His deft fingers worked wonders on her shoulders and gradually eased the ache in them. She shuddered when his hands first molded her skin.

The massage was like magic on her shoulders and she let out a contented sigh. Hitsugaya smiled in satisfaction, pleased that he was able to relax her. Just when she was slipping into a trance of relaxation and pleasure, he bent down and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open but didn't protest.

Hinamori could feel his lips through her uniform and she was certain he could feel the heat travelling up to her neck and cheeks. He did, and he felt himself blush too. Hitsugaya tried to ignore the fact that his lips were dangerously close to her bra strap and he was certainly glad that most of the students had already left the school.

-x-X-x-

However, chaste kisses and simple touches were as far as their relationship went. They've experienced prolonged kissing but they either didn't last very long or were followed by extreme shyness and awkwardness. They are, after all, still familiarizing themselves to being boyfriend/girlfriend. Besides, Rukia said it was perfectly fine, since she took some time adjusting to being Ichigo's girlfriend herself.

However, those chaste kisses and simple touches only lasted for that long. In their senior year in high school, let's just say, things got a lot more serious.

**To be continued…**


End file.
